Remembering Future's Past
by grayfox11738
Summary: A man that lives in his past forsakes his future and the same can be said about an old Hunter who never forgets. He never forgot until he was captured and changed forever. He never forgot until his past was taken from him and along with it the identity of a man sworn to protect. Now he has only the future ahead of him. Where will it take him?
1. Chapter 1

Memories.

This is strange. I'm seeing things. Memories off a life I can't recognize that well. It's coming and going a little at a time. I'm seeing a life unlike any I could ever imagine but as soon as it comes it fades away. Names of people and loved ones are fading away from my mind.

"Doctor," I heard and struggled to open my eyes. I couldn't open them for something was keeping them forced shut.

"This man's body is amazing and is taking to the alterations wells."

Alterations? Changes? Someone is modifying my body? I can't allow that.

I struggled my arms or move but I couldn't. I'm willing it to happen but my arms, my legs, my neck, or even my lips refuse to move.

"Excellent. How is the memory wipe?"

Memory wipe? They are erasing these memories I have? I can't allow that to happen, but I can't move my body. It's like it's restricted by something.

"His body is rejecting it and so far any attempt to implant the computer into his skull has caused him to go into cardiac arrest. Same with implementing any cybernetic enhancements upon his body around within his extremities. I've substituted many of his internal organs already though. I could install a chip into his chest and brain if you'd allowed."

"He needs to follow my orders," I could finally make out the voice of a man. An elder man of sorts who must be this doctor the other voice mentioned. One voice that belonged to that of a woman.

"Yes Doctor of course. I'll install the chip but without the computer and software we can't implement your orders… unless," the woman trailed off and I tried to move once more.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you wish to deviate from the Z project," the woman suggested, and the man scoffed.

"And which other do you mean?"

"I believe I brought up an idea of the use of AI combined with gene therapy and cell rehabilitation instead of cybernetic adjustments to completely change the individual. In the regards of this man he refuses to be enhanced outside of his major organs even then we hit a wall. We've tried to adjust him, and he'd rather die."

"That's ridiculous," the doctor spat at the woman. "How can this man reject the changes to his body. He's sedated to the point he's in a coma. He has no thoughts or feels so he can't reject anything."

So my body is sedated but my mind is awake now. How long have I been on this table? How long have they been trying to modify by body? To what aim are they doing this to me? My memories of a time long past are being taken. I'm losing them a little at a time. Memories of ones that I knew before but from when I couldn't guess. My body is resisting them though. My body must be quite amazing to cause them this much unrest. Still they have chanced a couple things. They've replaced my internal organs and who knows what else. I have to stop them before they install anything else.

"This man is an atypical," the woman summarized in the simplest of terms. "Few men have such will that can transpose past the norm of science. The human body can be taken apart, destroyed, rebuilt, and even grow in ways easily revised." I heard the clatter of shoes, maybe heels on stone floor. "But the spirit of a man isn't that easily waned and his persists even while he's comatose. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear us." I wanted to wince and move but still my body wouldn't respond. "Even now," I heard the woman's voice louder than before but softer as well. Soft like a whisper on the edge of hearing.

"Hm," the man grumbled. "Do as you wish then but ensure once activated he will listen to my orders. Fulfil what modifications you can. I don't want a mishap like with 17 and 18 again in this one. You found this one so it's your responsibility."

This woman was the one that found me? I was found not captured? Or maybe they mean that I was 'found' only with the intent to be captured later. Why did this woman choose me? How did she find me and what did she want with me?"

"Of course Doctor I will finish infusing his body with the Saiyan cells. He's taken to them more easily than any other. I'll study his genetic network more closely and augment his body with a few of the other fighters as well." The woman's voice distanced itself and I heard hands being placed on the top of a metal table.

Saiyan cells? What manner of experiments at they doing to my body? What cells are they putting in my body to change me? I've so many questions they'll never answer I'm sure.

"I'll reinforce his body further to handle the strain of his energy then I'll begin working on the AI I'll install. This will be amazing and a perfect combination of Science and Pseudoscience! You'll see doctor. He'll be the fundamental base of something great!" The woman announced cheerfully.

"As I said, do as you will to complete your experiment and have him ready 21. I'll continue on with "MY' perfect project," the man declared, and I heard the sounds of footsteps of someone leaving the table I was on. I heard him walk away plus something else. I could count three steps so maybe this man uses a cane. An elder man and doctor. Never trusted that combination.

"Of course Doctor I'll do just that." The woman leaned back in towards me. "And you'll be the ultimate warrior. The ultimate protector. The ultimate killer. I'll see to it," the woman mewed.

I found myself falling in and out of consciousness suddenly. I see a light above me shadowed by large needles. I heard the ravings of a mad man in my mind. "Kill Son Goku!" That repeated again and again in the back of my mind.

I feel my body in an unbelievable amount of pain. I tasted something metallic on my tongue. The table I'm shackled to is cold to the touch. I… I no long remember who I am or what I was. I'm a man whose lost his edge and was captured. I'm unsure of what's happening to my body or how long I've been in this state. I'm not sure how long this woman will modify me while I can't move.

One thing is for certain. I will escape, and I will kill anything in my way.

* * *

A/N: By goodness I've one for Dragon Ball. Let's see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

My thoughts are fuzzy, and time doesn't even equate to the darkness. The sort I see every time I'm 'awake'. I'm not truly awake but more aware than anything as this woman continues to modify and fiddle with my body. I'm unsure of her aim or what she could want with me. I do know that with each passing awakening I feel a bit more different than before.

The voices are gone. The ones telling me to kill someone have ceased thankfully. That "Kill Son Goku" mantra was beginning to get tiresome but it wasn't the only one. There's more of them and they whisper things to me.

 _We will keep you, you._

I've heard that that one voice and many more on top of that. I've never noticed it before until... third awakening I think. Sadly the voices have gone silent after that and the quiet is disturbing me. I HATE the quite moments. The silence alone with my thoughts are terrible. I see things in my mind and faces of people I think I knew turn blank before me. In the silence I feel as if something or someone is going to come out of the shadows and strike me. Any moment now it's going to happen.

I will die again.

What I do suffer before death and darkness? Of course it's pain. That's nothing new.

I'm not sure if pain is the right word for what I've been suffering. The pain is... constant? Yes, it's constant in its flow, but almost never seems to change in weight. It's always on the edge of becoming mind numbing. I know the pain grows stronger but it's effect on my body or mind never changes. It's strange.

I still can't move my body. I can't even talk, scream, or react to cycle of death and rebirth I'm being forced through. I'm dying again and again and again from their pokes, prodding, and experiments. They defile my body and manipulate my mind. I'm still unsure of the time or how much longer they plan to experiment on me. I'm still unsure of what manner of being this woman is turning me into.

"I've returned."

I listened to the soft clatter of heeled shoes on the stone floor up to my still body.

"Did you miss me?" The woman asked me not that I could respond. She went silent for a moment. "The process is progressing well," the woman announced with pride seeping out of her tone. "Now, for the next session of our stimulating therapy." The woman giggled and began the "therapy" once more.

During this woman's therapy I've suffered from something called arrhythmia a few times. Following with that are the cramps my body trembles and quakes from as well as a series of spasms. My nerves scream, and my mind goes blank. I feel weaker than ever before with every session.

"My," the woman mused. "Already at over 10 billion and still shrugging it off. Amazing. Simply amazing for the mortal body." The pain didn't once stop during her chatting. Steady and unchanging in its flow it didn't take long for me to become accustomed to this once more. It's a cycle almost, but it helps when I focus less on the pain and more on the person causing it.

"Radiation, electricity, submergence, biological and neurobiological adjustments, and chemical overexposure… no matter what manner of stimuli I've used your wonderful body adjusts and changes to suit it." The woman practically salivated over this. "This level of adaptation is unheard of. I wonder if I placed you in a vacuum what might happen," the woman pondered on.

I hope she doesn't place my body within such a space. Why am I being subjected to this?

"Amazing," I heard her once more. This woman with a number as a name talks to me all the time. I'm not sure if she knows I'm awake at time, but I don't believe she's cares either way. "Saiyan biology is so fascinating. Did you know saiyans have a gland right in the small of their backs where their tail would be. This gland controls the fluids that quicken the growth and restoration process within their bodies. Once injured this gland will pump this fluid throughout the body forcing it to adapt and grow for the future rigors."

This woman walked from my head closer to my feet and giggled a bit. "Interestingly enough you have close to the same ability as the saiyans do, but not in the same manner. Your body is so… facinating." The woman purred before walking to my right and distancing herself away for something. "The good doctor is stuck on his quest for revenge which means little to me. I just want to fulfill my ambition of the ultimate fighter. One to surpass even the gods."

This woman is fanatical if she believes she can create a being greater than a god. They're beings with powers far beyond anything human in scope.

"Your body naturally adapts towards any strenuous condition it's placed in. Your body grows to survive but unlike a saiyan it doesn't thrive. I decided to fix that." I heard her whisper in my ear this time. "How did I do it?' You might ask," I felt something cold on my face. "Easy. I used a couple cells from another beings to mix with yours outside of a saiyan like Kakarot, Vegeta, and Turles. I didn't bother with those half breeds but full fledged ones. You know I've always wondered why Saiyans have names associated with vegetables."

If I could sigh right now I'm sure I would. I'm not sure what to make of this woman. She seems to receive some manner of pleasure out of talking to beings that can't really talk back. I've yet to hear that man from before for a while now. Now that I think of it I doubt I'd remember even if he did. The only one I remember is this woman. I can remember every single moment I've been awake and it's been with her there. I believe this is the fourth time I can recall. I've been told every time how I'm going to be this woman's pride and joy. How I'm going to be her greatest recreation. I'm not sure where it stems from, and I don't care. I really don't like doctors either. I hate the constant shots I've received as well. The ones on my head are by far the most bothersome.

"You need a name as well and 22 as you're being dubbed seems too boring and cliché. Maybe a human name," the woman pondered. She sat down on the table next to me. I felt something drawing circles on my chest which happened to be naked. I believed I'm fully naked before this woman. "Maybe a saiyan name since most of the cells I'm using are from that race. I've used many a manner of cells that associated well with your body." The woman giggled to me. "You're a strange one."

Now this caught my attention. I've heard the same verbiage when pertaining to me as either "amazing" or maybe the "ultimate fighter" and other things but never have she used the word strange when talking to me.

"You know I've attempted to use the essence of deities before on my earlier attempts," she grinned at me. I could feel it. "Sadly, it's been met with less tham success. I've used the cells of different Majin as well as kaioh both on so many different subjects," the woman sighed tirelessly. "About 211 to be honest." I felt something on my cheek.

Cold.

"Then I came across you. A man that not only has a body that survives from the cells of Majin but also grows and thrives from them. It's like your body was already habituated towards inhuman affiliates. It's simply… strange. I wonder what makes you so different from the saiyans, humans, herians, Siazin, Kiks, and many other races I've spliced, sliced, and studied inside and out. What makes you so special to survive like this. Your blood especially is fascinating. Your body refuses what drastically changes you to this day, and your blood fights anything it doesn't like. It's like a living entity on its own."

This woman is telling things I don't understand or even care to. I don't know what saiyans are same with most of the races she mentioned. I don't even know my own name, what I look like, where I was born, and more importantly where this will end. I'm being enhanced, but at least she's telling me some of what she's doing and adding to me. She's modifying my body with that of saiyans and that of Majin. I'm not sure what those are but I know Majin can be translated to Demon god or Magical I believe. Kaioh though. I'm not sure what that could mean. It's familiar to me, but I'm not sure how.

"I bet you're wondering just how I could figure out what I can assimilate with your body and it's simple. Your blood is very picky of what I can add to you. By process of elimination I've found much about you and what you can do. Your body, I believe, is the doorway to greatness." I felt cold on both sides of my cheeks and I felt abnormally hot breath on my nose. "You hold what I need to achieve that next level. To achieve a level on par with that of the gods. Doesn't that sound prodigious almost?"

I'd tell this woman this sounds insane. Why would a person, human or not, desire to challenge the gods? Why would anyone crave the chance to match a god? Why would anyone chase the dream of ascending to stand on equal footing with a being higher than them? I couldn't care about such or desire that. The wiles of gods I'd rather not be involved in, but I guess my right of choice doesn't matter in this regard. If only I could move or at least see right now. I have arms and legs. I feel that's all I need.

"Ah right," the woman leaned out of my face. "I almost forgot about the AI I'm providing you to keep you… consenting towards suggestions." She chose her words carefully. "I don't want you killing me once I wake you up. I need to live to finish my work and make the ultimate lifeform."

Smart girl. I'd take her neck and make a nice reddened ring around it if given the chanve. I'd say it's not personal, but it is. Kidnapped, experimented on, and having to suffer this maniacal talk of overcoming the gods has made this very personal. I've lost my memory, my sense of self, and much more than this. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do. I can only see glimpses of a woman's face now. I knew her name before but not anymore. I know I was close to her but distant now. I'm not sure what to feel about this outside of emptiness. Though the knowledge of these memories being taken away from me is the crime I feel they can pay for with their lives.

"I'm going to outfit your brain with a couple biometric components and install an alternate intelligence within you to keep you nice and calm," the woman announced joyfully. "Your AI will control your body when you're incapable of it, regulate your bodily functions, monitor your growth, and help with the process. Hopefully by the end of this you'll be alive and ready to be released. Ohh I can't wait!"

Someone's giddy.

That makes two of us. No matter what she does to me my spirit will remain a constant just like the pain. Even if she erases everything about me this won't stop me from "remembering" or "knowing" that she'll pay for this.

"Ah, I can feel it." The woman suddenly was above me. "That lust," she moaned heatedly.

Just what is she talking about? What manner of lust does she feel?

"That lust for blood," she giggled. "That's how I know… you're awake."

I felt my stomach sink just like how I felt her smile as she gazed down upon me.

"And that's why I'm cranking it up a couple notches." The woman walked away once more. "And see how long that yearning to kill me will last."

The pain returned worst than ever before. A firm mixture of the nerve rending pain. I feel tired and my body on fire. My skin is burning and my insides melting. This pain was worse than anything she's subjected me to… but I've had worse. I know this because if not I'd lost my mind by now.

Memories of mine are fading and the pain is quaking my body. That's two for three. I wonder what the third will be.

"Update," I heard from the side and that sound of those three points of contact to the ground grew closer.

"Good day Doctor," The woman greeted. "As for updates, my project is going well. He's taken to the therapy swimmingly. Isn't that right?" She spoke to me this time.

"You still persist with talking to it."

This older man doesn't see me as a person. Now that I think of it I'm not sure what I am. I'm not sure if I'm a human, a god, a saiyan, a dog humanoid, or something. I could be a monster for all I know. What does a human look like or a saiyan? I'm not sure anymore. These people really have taken much from me if I don't even know what I am let alone who I am.

"I start the surgery tomorrow. I got the perfect machine intelligence for him. I'm making it currently but once ready it'll be perfect."

"Hmm." The old man approached the table. "The AI I believe you're fashioning from our own genetic material?"

"Yes," she leaned into me and grinned. "My genetic material," she whispered in my ear.

She's using an AI she's somehow fashioning from herself!?

"Good. That way once the suggestions are implemented he'd desire to follow my orders."

"Of course doctor."

"What this this?" The old man fiddled with something at the foot of the table.

"This'll be used with the AI to create a virtual interface for it to use. He'll be stronger, faster, and more intune with his surroundings at the possible cost of Ki Manipulation so he'd need something to steer the tide."

"Then install a reactor like with the other androids. It's that simple," the good doctor stressed.

"Doctor if I tried he'd die and we don't want that."

"Then make it work. With who we're facing we need our projects invisible and effective." With that the doctor walked away leaving us alone once more.

"Of course Doctor." The woman flipped a switch. The pain ceased, but I couldn't breathe a sigh of relief. That pain was instead replaced by one on the side of my neck.

Not again. I know this pain. It comes then I'm put to sleep once more.

"You know I think I've come up with a good name for you other than 22." The woman drew close to me once more. Cold hands I'd assume pressed against my cheeks again. "I'm remaking you and you're spirit is so strong so how about..."

I couldn't hear the name this woman wanted to give me. The darkness was taking me once more.


	3. Chapter 3

What is indoctrination?

Indoctrination is the process of inculcating a person with ideas, attitudes, cognitive strategies or professional methodologies. To translate into simple terms it means you implement suggestions into a person's mind to excite preferable action from this individual. You train that individual through trials that challenge the sentient life and bring out the primal side of that individual. When you train the animal within your tame the person outside into your weapon, soldier, disciple, and many other variations with the same result.

At the end of the day you are changed forever whether you realized it or not.

Anything with life, will, or instincts are a type of animal inescapably shaped by cultural context, and so by some degree of indoctrination.

It shows from the earliest forms of parent–child relationships.

It's essential when forming communities all with the primal goal of survival and thriving.

It's in warfare especially where institutions of the state desire information or an "inside man" to seek out the critical vulnerabilities of their foe.

It's used even in the public educational systems. History is written by the victor and the "truth" so desired it shown, implanted, and molded within the minds of the youth. Along with many other facets of knowledge.

It's used when treating an individual's mental health to groom them for meeting the proper status quo of the system. Whether this leads to a man willing to place his full faith and trust in a country thus sacrificing his life for the "greater good" or turning them insane then into killing machines to be studied for another valuable subject for a doctor, it's all the same. A means to achieve the desired end.

The boundary between education and indoctrination often lies in the eye of the beholder.

But to me it's all a curse. Life is a curse. Emotions are a curse. The soul is a curse.

It's a curse I freely accept and will never forsake like this woman so desires. The pain she inflicts to my body and the whispers I hear within my ear at the edge of hearing don't sway me. Her desires matter little to me, but the knowledge she's imbued within my mind does. Martial arts takes precedents. I feel that such didn't equate into normal life for me. Martial arts didn't matter but knowing how to survive and overcome conflict is one.

Why does she teach me these things? Better yet, how does she upload all this information into my head?

"Under my better judgment I've began uploading Martial training into the neurological computer implanted in your brain and stored within the chip on your cerebral cortex." I heard the woman's voice was once more as she continued her tests on me. I've learned much from this woman from what she's adjusting to how she's changing me. It's mostly implants to improve my motor functions among other things. Occasionally she tests to see how well my body is adapting to the gene therapy program she's designed for me to implement the genetic biomaterial of the Majin race, Kaiō Race, Sayian, race, human race, and another I can't recollect for some reason. I suppose I'd remember if it was important.

"You take well to swordsmen styles. You accept Bushido and many war based styles and reject ones like Karate and even the Turtle Hermit school style. They don't seem to match your subconscious alignments so I've taken it upon myself to find styles you like. Those spawned by the demons and gods you accept with open arms. Styles made by the savage Sayian race you reject. Strange because you accept their cells so willingly." The woman pondered on this not that I could respond. I still can't talk or see. But I can move now. I can wiggle my toes and fingers. My body is awake finally and not just my mind. I can move my nose but not my head. This is the extent of my movements. Everything else is restricted. I have something over my eyes as well so I'm left blind like usual. I'd like to see what my captor looks like at least.

"I'm almost finished my little guinea pig," the woman sang as she finished whatever she was doing. "You know you make my day interesting constantly. You're awake two years before I planned and even moving now four years ahead of time. It's quite amazing what your body is capable of doing." I heard a click and the flat surface my body is bolted to move. My feet dropped and my head began to come up. "I've utilized so many different drugs, concoctions, medicines, and even poison to keep you under but, your body builds antibodies to combat them until the point you're practically immune to its effects. I've tried mixing different ingredients together just to see what would happen to gauge your reaction. It's fascinating," the woman awed as she walked up to me.

I felt her hand on my chest. Something sharp so maybe nails slid up the center of my chest upward to my neck and stopped at my mouth. I didn't know how to contemplate any of this. This woman is seriously experimenting on my body and using me to test new drugs? What else could she be doing to me?

"Hey," I shivered a bit at the hot breath on my ear and cold hand on my cheek. "If you promise to keep a secret I'll let you have your eyes back," she offered sweetly and I frowned.

I'm not a tool to be used by anyone or anything. I really don't appreciate being used as some mad woman's science experiment as well. Though who am I going to tell this secret too? I'm not ignorant enough to go to law enforcement or government agencies when I do escape. For all I know this is sanctioned by the government and then where would that lead me? It seems I have no choice but to accept, but not just for my eyes though. I gulp and moved my jaw. I have something around my mouth and under my chin forcing it closed. I want it off.

"Sorry,but only the eyes for today. If you behave then I'll let you speak." She whispered and my breath hitched a bit. Right now only three of your senses belong to you. Touch, hearing, and of course your ability to sense energy. Not Ki but energy," she clarified. "What I mean by this is that all living beings and entities have an inapt amount of energy to allow movement and for their container to chain down their soul. Whether a bug or a machine everything that moves is ran by energy and you…" Cold fingers caressed my chin. "My beautiful fighter are naturally able to sense this energy on your own. Most fighters can sense Ki, or what they call life energy, but you can sense all forces of sentient energy. That's how I know you can tell where I am and what I'm about to do. You can "see" my form even now I wager."

I can't combat her tone or explanation. She's not wrong that I sort of know where she goes and that she's been messing with machines like a computer and different interfaces to either start the torture or end it. I've been capable of picking up the smallest of queues and every time she enters this room my body seems to respond to her. If only I could move or at least smell. Now that she mentioned it I can't pick up her scent or the scents of anything around me. I'd ask how this was possible but she can't understand me with my mouth shut. I can't even use my mouth my thought outside of breathing as if I'm mute.

"So you see, you don't need your eyes. But if you'd like I can let you have a peek of what I look like. Mind you I'm only two years old."

This woman cannot be serious. How? Why? What? I've so many questions than before. Yes I can hear and sense this woman. She walks like a woman just from the weight of her steps alone. She's at least five feet and weighs maybe 79 kilos. Her voice is too mature to be mistaken for a 15 year old young woman let alone a two year old girl. Then again her mannerisms is like that of a child. Her excitement over every new discovery, her persistent devotion bend on experimenting on me like a doll, and even her sweet talk she uses every now and again is sort of immature. Maybe there's some merit to her confession. She acts like a child given a lab, a coat, and told to have fun, and she's been having fun with this on her quest to create the ultimate fighter to battle against god. Her goal is nonsensical… or maybe childish.

Now I really wish to see what she looks like.

"Just don't judge me for my appearance okay?" For the first time since I first awakened I heard a tone of hesitance from her.

Whether this tone is real or fake I still fine myself really curious.

"Looks like you calmed down a bit," she noted in a low undertone.

She's actually unsure and afraid of showing me, her prisoner and science experiment, her visage? If I could laugh I would. Being able to see finally would be a nice change of pace outside of the darkness and light forms my senses she mentioned show me. Is she ugly, unappealing to the eyes, younger than I thought, or have a bad mole? What is she afraid of?

Still this woman is showing human emotions. According to the codex, whatever that is, emotions make you weak feeble, but more importantly predictable. Knowing she's only two years old as well gives me an advantage and every advantage counts.

"Alright," the girl in a woman's body took a breath. "Here we go." The girl reached up and I felt her place a cold hand over my forehead and eyes. Then I felt her poking the top of my head. I felt something like electricity spark through my spine making me jerk almost. "I just have to contract the right nerves and… there."

I shivered from whatever she did but instantly felt the difference. My sense of hearing felt keener almost. I could hear humming from some manner of machines to my right. I could hear creaking from above I could almost assume is a light. I could hear her breathing ad well and feel her heartbeat from her wrist pressed against my forehead. I could even hear her heartbeat in perfect sync with every pulse. At least 136/75 and I'm not sure how I know this.

"I've been finicking with your cranial nerves so you couldn't see. Sight can get in the way of reaching true enlightenment. From what I've researched sight can blind you from the truth, and I wanted your mind and body to experience everything."

I tried to open my eyes but she kept her hand firmly planted them. She's stalling it seems. I can open my eyes just a bit and see the light coming through the cracks of her hand over them.

"You're numbers are going up." She noted with her attention off me. "Heart beat has accelerated, blood pressure has risen, and your brain activity… my, it's like a lightning storm. Sight must be very important to you then," the woman giggled returning to that experimental mad doctor side of her.

I'm beginning to notice that this girl or woman or whatever she is has different sides to her personality. Maybe bipolar disorder because I've taken note of this meeker side of her from earlier a few times, but the mad doctor side of her is dominant. I took a breath and rested my body and closed my eye once more. There's no point in giving her more ammo to us against me by getting excited.

"Aww your numbers are going down again. Here," the woman rose her hand off my forehead. She's "giving" me the opportunity to use my sight even though she was the one to take it away.

I won't fall for her ploy.

I kept my eyes closed regardless of this chance to get a face to the voice of my target. If I know her she'd only returned my sight to me so she could take it away once more to record my reactions. I do wish to see what she looks like but it seems a side of me wants to watch her squirm. I feel a small sense of pride almost alongside smug satisfaction that I caused this myself even though I can't move. Her appearance isn't worth surrendering to her will and desires.

"Uh, I let you go. You can see me now," she reminded me, but I kept my eyes shut instead.

She'd kept me bolted and strapped to this table for who knows how long. I've been in the darkness for maybe months now and I feel comfortable in it for some reason. I know some would have lost touch with reality if placed in my predicament, but strangely, I feel as if this isn't anything new. Being in the darkest pits of emotions or situations is something I'm accustomed to.

"Ah so you don't want to see me huh? Well whatever I didn't want you to see me anyway," the woman whined somewhat like a child. I think she might be pouting as well. "Not," she giggled and walked to a machine I could make out. "You're a bit resistant so how about this." She pushed a couple buttons and the pain returned.

I've felt my muscles tense and nerves spasm once more but still I kept my eyes closed. Pain isn't new to me. By this point I welcome it. It reminds me every day I'm alive and still coherent enough to react when the time comes. The day that these chains come off. This girl used five different methods of the same therapy to force me to open my eyes. She doesn't learn that no matter how much she does this I'll just adapt every single time. She can burn me, electrocute me, inflict me with radiation sickness, drown me, and kill me again, but I won't surrender my pride to her.

"21!" I heard to the side and the pain stopped after an unknown amount of time.

It looks like the old man is back but he's… different. He's not walking with a cane from the simple steps he's making with two feet. He steps have added weigh to them on top of this.

"Ah, doctor you're looking well. How's your new body treating you?"

New body? That old man got himself a new body? It's not a normal one that's for sure. What manner of body does he have?

"Well ever since 17 and 18 destroyed the first. How about yourself," the old man asked her.

"With his blood I've made a couple modifications."

"I see… what to it," the old man directed that question my way.

Something happened to me? What could happen to me for him to take notices of it?

"A side effect of the gene therapy it seems," she announced proudly.

A side effect? Of course there's side effects. I mean why wouldn't there be? What could have happened to my body though?

"Some manner of deteriorating disintegrative syndrome maybe," the old man stated as he approached me.

"Possibly. If so this will set us back a couple years until his body can catch up."

"Very well. My creation should be finished by as time as well and I can finally get my revenge on that insubordinate 17 and 18." The old man walked to the computer and pushed a couple buttons. "With your warrior and my perfect organism the world will be ours. The Red Ribbon will rise from the ashes once more."

He sounds as mad at the woman. Maybe even worse than her because she's a child and this man is elder by many years possibly.

"Of course, doctor. I'll need one more year to complete the AI then I can begin his VR trainingand practical application."

One more year? But that would insinuate that I've been here for at least a year or longer since last time it's been mentioned. I don't have a grip on time so it's possible. I'm sure most of my time is spent comatose so it very well could've been a year or maybe even five or ten. My memory is all but gone and my old identity all but erased. All that's left is my will and my goal. Escape doesn't matter to me if this is true. I wish to destroy these two. Training as well, that could help.

"Training? Hmph. A barbaric practice."

"But it'll be the one with the best results. I promise. He'll be perfect… not as perfect as your warrior though." She switched around slyly.

She boosts his ego a fair amount, but her words and actions aren't in sync with each other. What does this girl have planned?

"Continue your work. I expect to see better results than this next time I come."

"Of course doctor." The girl said just as the old doctor turned to walk away. The woman walked up to me once more making a fuming noise. "Now where were we? My, your brain is active once more. Was there something we said that you don't agree with now that you're fully awake?"

If I could talk. If only I could talk… but I'd be giving her more data to use against me. No matter what I do she'll be gathering data with every analysis so the best I can manage is limiting what she gains. I just need to calm my mind and body.

"Your numbers are falling once more. Such control," she mused just before her fingers and nails dragged across my chest and neck. "Even though you look to be 14 at most," she giggled at me.

That doesn't mean anything to me. I don't know how old I was when she captured me. It doesn't change anything.

"Funny because you were a grown man when you blessed me with your presence."

So that's what they meant. My body has regressed to a younger state of being then. Strange or maybe not too strange with they've a name for it. She's made it sound as if I'd grow into whatever she's doing so it…

My thoughts halted as my spine shivered and some manner of sensation quaked my body. It was unlike anything I've suffered from. This sort of enervation and pain is new.

"Still nothing huh? How can I get you to open your eyes?" The woman stopped whatever she was doing and my body relaxed. "Still to see such a reaction from this is interesting. Saiyan biology is so fascinating."

I panted faintly. Whatever she did I pray she doesn't do it again. That feeling was so invasive and soul quivering. God please no.

"Well if pain doesn't do it… then how about this."

I wanted to snort at this woman. There's nothing that this woman can do to make me open my eyes and obey her desire. Nothing.

"I think you're very cute," she whispered in my ear and then… I felt something warm and slightly wet on my lips.

My breath hitched. Sh-She… kissed me!? This woman with glasses and long bushy auburn hair kissed me on the lips. I noticed that she has a gold ring on her left middle finger which I can see along with more fingers resting gently on my cheeks. I noticed that her nails happened to normal of a color that fits since her skin is white. Not pale but more of a healthier shade than a woman stuck indoors should be. She leaned back from me with her blue cyan shaded eyes focused on me. With the distance I gained more of her visage. She wears a pair of hoop earrings along with a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots all on a very curvaceous figure.

"There we go," she giggled at me and I saw her rubbed my cheek with a gentle smile on her lips. "Got your eyes open."

She did get my eyes open. She did it in a way I never thought possible.

"Ah look at that," she pointed at something and my eyes shot to the right. She was pointing as some manner of console to the side with a large screen.

I focused on the screen and on that screen I saw a figure of a humanoid body with red dotes on the torso, neck, head, and extremities. To the right of that I saw bars of multiple colors and below that numbers. I saw a heart and my heart rate is past 140/80. This woman is not a girl on the outside that's for sure. I close my eyes once more and sighed. She succeeded and I'd rather leave her with that.

"Did you know that every time I've implemented a new set of genes, therapy, bacteria, or poisons your body, your blood, would coagulate behind your skin and then constrict your bones, your organs, your innards, and basically everything else down accounting for the modifications. It's like the more drastic the change or more severe the ailment you're body adapts during and after regression. You grows into the alterations! Isn't that exciting!"

The woman put her hands together and rested her cheek on the top of her right hand with a happy smile on her lips. I just don't get this girl. But still that's admittedly interesting though. My body grows and shifts around its alterations. How did this come about?

"Like I've always told you Mayze." This woman grinned at me with her chin down a bit but her glasses shaded by her bangs. "Your blood is amazing," she giggled with her hands coming up to my cheeks. Her cold touch softly took me. "Your blood is what's going to make you stronger than the good doctors little organism." The woman leaned in with her lips hovering right above my neck. I felt her smile once the computer behind her spiked. "It's a good thing he doesn't know how far you've come or will go. I made sure of that," she whispered smoothly. "Same with the fact I made sure to make a private log on your natural abilities before you came here and the ones you've developed in time. A log only I can access."

So… my progression is unknown to both myself and that old man. She's got something under her sleeves, but whatever it is I'm not sure.

"So… Mayze. Are you ready? Hope you don't mind a saiyan name. I think it fits you well."

That's the name she chose for me? Mayze? What is that even supposed to mean to me?

"I'm almost finished with you my ultimate fighter. Soon you'll be ready." I felt a prick in my neck.

Not again. Putting me to sleep again.

"Now that I have a good idea of what you prefer I can't wait to install the AI. You'll love it. I decided to call her…"

I didn't hear that last part. The darkness took me once more.

Indoctrination: the process of inculcating a person with ideas, attitudes, cognitive strategies or professional methodologies.

I am a fighter because I take to her uploads easy. She's training and molding me for her own gain in the end. I can do nothing to stop her outside of wait. I've come to see things in a different perspective with ideas of my own. Ideas the would mesh with her own. I've the feeling she desires the old man gone since the first time didnt take. He's lost a body before because of this 17 and 18 so death didn't take the first time. He won't get a next, and I feel that maybe this isn't me desiring this. Maybe she's implimenting this programing into my brain. To find and target set individuals to kill. All that talk about gods as well leaves me suspecting this might be her aim. Or it might be something more. I'm not sure anymore. I need to get out, because she was capable of gathering what she wanted from me. In time I'm not sure what might happen. But that's not all...

Worst of all… once I saw her, just for a second… I didn't wish to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth. I'm feeling warm.

 _Tesla: Beginning awakening sequence_

I felt consciousness return to me once more. That last I can recollect is when then I was given my sight back. After that nothing. That girl in a woman's body really did put me down hard this time if I can't remember if I've woken up again until now.

 _Tesla: Blood pressure quickening. Regulating to normal parameters._

My warmth was returning to my body a little at a time as the moments went by. I wonder how long I've been comatose this time same with what matter of drugs that woman used to keep me under this time around.

 _Tesla: Heartrate increasing to optimal levels._

As the warmth returned to my hands and feet I wiggled my fingers same with my toes. Unconsciously I attempted to move my hips and shoulders to success. It seems the free range I have with my body has increased well enough. I rolled my neck as well. I've more freedom to move than I thought possible.

 _Tesla: Android 22 awakening sequence 50% complete. Moving to Mandatory Update 1 of 1024_

Information suddenly began to swim within my mind. I leaned back in this cocoon of sorts as I saw something akin to a play though of the world around me, among other things. I saw visions of a man with black eyes and black spiky hair reaching other ends. He has one wife and one child. This man's name is Son Goku…

KILL SON GOKU! KILL SON GOKU! KILL SON GOKU!

 _Tesla: Re-writing and deletion of prior programing complete._ Continuing with Mandatory Updates.

That chant ended thankfully and returned me back to my visions of the past. Son Goku was his name here on Earth but to the Saiyan's that invaded the planet they've called him Kakarrot instead. I watched a boy at the age of 12 destroy the Red Ribbon army and most of it's main force with ease. I watched him destroy a base taking with it hundreds of lives with him. I watched this boy fight in a tournament repeatedly and then finally succeed in defeating a… Namekian by the name of Piccolo. I watched him die and return with the dragon balls and overcome the likes of another Saiyan by the name of Vegeta. The Prince of the Saiyan race.

The visions from a far stopped there and instead jumped to another place. Probes of the battles that took place on this unknown planet spawned questions from me. This fight happened with this woman named Bulma Briefs, Krillin, and a small Son Gohan? I watched them travel the stars with many more probes to the planet known as Namek. Zarbon, Dadoria, Captain Ginyu and this force, Vegeta, and Frieza. I watched the conflict between these individuals until finally the focus came back on Son Goku. He fight Frieza and would've died if not for this transformation of sort. Its known as Super Saiyan. The probes cut to Son Gohan, Piccolo, and most of planet Namek on planet Earth once more. One probe survived that was attached to Son Gohan.

The visions cut to something I didn't expect. An elder man… Doctor Gero. He's been killed once by his own creations by the name of Android 17 and 18. I received and accurate depiction of their appearances same with their mission. The ruination of the humanoid life by the looks of it. That means they need to be stopped in a way. I watched them destroy people and kill needlessly. I questioned their programing but then thought on it. The ruination of a race can also include their elimination. So yes, they must be stopped.

The visions of the passing years stopped there and I saw projections of training and stylistic martial movements. Most of these ovemovements encompasses the usage of two swords as well as hands and feet. These... kata felt familiar, and I had an urge to physically follow along. Sadly, I can't.

 _Tesla: Updates 1012 of 1024 commencing._

Visions of that woman suddenly swim through my mind. I saw her talking to the Doctor then leaving. Suddenly 17 and 18 appeared through an explosion. I watched as Android 21 slipped out through the back with two pods of sorts in tow. I watched as the base she retreated from was destroyed in a large explosion. She looked back with a smile on her lips and left to a new base. The vision ended there.

They jumped to a young man and boy fighting 17 and 18. Son Gohan and a young Trunks Briefs are their names. They're trying to defend people but by the power levels I'm seeing they're sorely out matched. 17 and 18 fight in unison. Son Gohan was defeated and killed. I watched over 17 years of strife, death, and cycles of destruction by the hands of this 17 and 18. Doctor Gero is dead and 17 and 18 did well with destroying his base. Android 21 has kept me safe it seems this entire time as I grew into my body. Apparently she's halted with adding biomaterial to my body after another few years. My body has grown without modifications for 12. I wonder now what I can be classified as.

Suddenly specs I can assume is for my body came up. Looking at it all it seems that my only implants are in my brain, spine, and heart. Everything else about me is organic at least.. She…. She didn't remove anything from my body. By the looks of this my organs, limbs, eyes, and more are still original. Of course she didn't need to turn me into one of those cybernetic mostly beings since I can just grow into her gene splicing and therapy.

 _Tesla: Final Update commencing._

Visions of a woman, Bulma Briefs, swam across my sight once more. I saw Bulma Briefs in a machine of sorts. A time machine. I watched the specs of this time machine of sort flow though my vision. I saw Android 17 and 18 blowing up a city. I saw a being within an underground lab cultivating. Finally I saw her. Android 21 with a smile on her lips. She was looking down into a pod with the bold numbers of 22 on it. She rose some manner of contraption and a visor of sorts then placed them on me. She caressed my cheek and then spoke.

 _"You are pride and ambition. Fulfill them as you see fit."_

With that she walked into a pod of her own. She closed it off and the area went dark.

What does she mean by that? She said I'm pride and ambition and not her pride and ambition. Strange choice of words as well. Ones I can strangely accept as well.

 _Telsa: Activation complete._

I felt warmth in my eyes and instantly opened them. I looked around a bit and shifted in the pod I saw before just from the inside.

"Android 22 can you hear me?"

A voice. I heard a voice in my head and shifted my body once more.

"Calm down." The voice advised. I stopped moving and took a couple calming breathes to keep myself from needlessly panicking. "You've been in stasis for 5 years, 3 weeks, 6 days, 14 hours, and 22 minutes. You're body has been sustain with electroshock treats deemed by Android 21. The Pod has also massaged your body periodically to sustain its mass."

This is a female's voice at that. It's mature and slightly deep but not too deep. It's almost suave in a way and smooth. Like honey to the ears. Where's it coming from?

"To test your motor functions please look up to the light above."

I noticed a light shine down upon me and drew my eyes up to it. I noticed something up top near the light as well. I reached up to it with my left hand and took it in hand. I yanked down and the pod hissed. Air sucked into the pod and blast me harshly. The door slid down open slowly. I shielded my eyes with my hand and noticed that I have gloves on.

"You have completed only 1 of 14 system checks. Please refrain from interruptions and skipping steps." The voice chastened me and for opening the door to get out of this pod of mine. If the slide show of visions I saw meant anything that means it's my pod. One with the number 22 on it.

I rubbed my head and climbed up to my feet ignoring the voice. I'm just thankful I can move. I fact can stand right now is like a miracle to me. I can roll my neck, shake my legs, and I can even throw a punch. I rose my right and examined it. I clenched my fist and punched the air before me. This is different. I don't remember the last time I had freedom of movement. Maybe that's the point though. Don't allow myself to remember or recall only what she desires. I know so much about the lives of other people but not myself.

"Android 22: Mayze," the voice said and I looked around for it. Strangely enough that voice didn't come from my ears. I reached up to them in fact to nothing restricting my ears like earphone or muffs. "I require you to step out of the pod and move to the light as shown."

I looked up from my hand around the small area. Computers, monitors, and other things I don't understand. What I do understand are these three pods. Mine is on the ground with a pod to my left and one to my right. The one to my right is labeled with a familiar number. I clenched my fist and walked towards it.

"Do not approach the pod of Android 21. You have to follow through with the preparations and tests," the voice urged me. I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my head but kept moving. As I approached the pod with a small window I took notice of a very familiar face within. Android 21's. Here she is. Sleeping and vulnerable. Her auburn hair is rested under her and around her sides. Her glasses are still on her face and her eyes are completely closed. Her face is so peaceful right now, and I could probably kill her right here and now with ease.

I thought back to the updates and the many techniques I have logged within my... memory banks? Yes, my memory banks.

I rose my right hand and took a breath as I laid my left hand on top of the pod. I leaned inward until my face was only inches away from her view window. I reached into my inner body and took hold of the Ki within. My hand began to gather warmth and a small light bolster within my grasp. An attack of sorts came to mind I could use to kill her. Doctor Gero is dead; that death was taken away from me by his creations. Maybe I can follow suit and close this circle first. I'll KILL this being for capturing me, torturing me, modifying me, and… My eyes widened when I saw something to the side of my hand. Something wiggling.

What is that?

I felt my concentration wane and with it my control on my Ki. My energy dissipated in moments at this loss of thought. I drop my hand and glared at this other appendage I have on my body. I'm confident I've never had one of those on my body before as well. I have… a monkey tail of all things. A brown tail is attached on my body. I willed it and felt it respond to my wishes by wagging back and forth so it's definitely attacked to me.

I reached behind me and touched cloth. I looked further down and saw that I have some sort of trench coat that fell to past my rear. I have coat tail though that my tail happens to go through. I reached down to it but stopped. Every instinct in my body was telling me not to touch this and I sighed. I'm not that good at following orders from my instincts outside of a bout, so I reached down and took it in hand. I rubbed it and felt a sensation like lightning coming up my spine and felt my stomach seize. Not really in a bad way especially when I rubbed it gently. This thing feels sort of good not that I've a hand on it. I gave it a little more pressure then suddenly felt that pleasure from before turn into pain. I nearly fell over down into the ground from it.

Okay, its not a good idea to squeeze too hard. I made this mental note.

I took a breath and released my tail back to the comfortable pressure. I made a note that if I apply too much pressure to the tail I feel pain and lose a bit of my strength. Gently, I pulled the tail up once I saw flashes of Vegeta and Nappa same with Raditz. They all had their tails wrapped around their waists. It doesn't feel… civilized to have it hanging about like the child Son Goku did. I wrapped it around my waist and felt it secure like I wished.

I have full control over the tail?

Fascinating.

I rose my hand up and pushed up my glasses further on my nose. I reached up and grasp it.

"This visor is your tool to scan and store information." I heard within my head again. "I can provide play by play of memories or recordings you wish to see after uploading. It works in line with your VITO on your right arm." I looked down and found some manner of contraption on my forearm. It was like a black bracer the reaches down my upper forearm to the tips of my fingers. It was like a panel on my forearm that's 6 inch long around my arm that's secured to the black and reinforced bracer. It suddenly came alive with orange blocks and lights the rose up out of the panel before me. Within the lights a figure of some sort came together before me. It was orange in color and it was in the form of a woman with an appealing curvy form and long hair as well. It was slick and straight falling down to lower back. A name came to mind suddenly.

"RIKA," I muttered and gasped. My reached for my throat. "I-I can talk?"

"Yes, this function has been returned to you via update." RIKA said to me from her virtual construct instead of within my ear. "I am RIKA. An Artificial Intelligence created after five years of trial to support you Android 22."

"Don't call me that," I said to this AI that I do remember 21 talking about. She said this AI would be made to help me "follow orders," but I'm not seeing it.

"You do not prefer being called your name?" This RIKA construction asked me.

"That's not my name," I stated in a monotone. "She gave it to me, but I don't accept it."

"What do you wish to be called?" RIKA asked.

I rose my hands up to the gloves with two white R's within a red ribbon. Then I clenched my fists. "I'm not sure," I confessed. I've no recollection of my life from before. Not who I am, what I am, or the feats I've done while alive. I was captured as a grown man that means that I've lived some sort of life until then. I very well could've been an aged old warrior or maybe an upstart scholar. I could've been a thief that made his life of the riches of others or maybe a banker. While I do fine this a shame I could thing about the positive side of this. I'm a clean slate with little to recall from my previous life and much ahead of me.

"I'll call you as programed per Android 21 until the day you do take a name upon yourself. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose," I sighed quickly to this AI. I'd rather not be seen as a number or regarded as one, but what can I do? "Why was I captured and created RIKA? For what purpose?" I mused a bit.

"Your current orders are to build yourself and overcome any and all lifeforms within the universe. The gods so far are the highest lifeform recorded. Android 21 desires for you to defeat these lifeforms and any that may stand in your way or that you may attract. Samples of each advanced lifeform are preferred to be obtained at the end of each pursuit. Live specimens as well are obligatory after a successful pursuit. Any form of technology that you find is to be retained as well to promote human life on the planet to expand."

"Expand" I thought on this word. "This woman desires I pursue the strongest creatures in this universe, find live specimens to bring back, and procure technology to help humanity? To what aim?"

"Data not found," RIKA responded and I sighed. So in the end this AI amounts to little. Well I can still finished this though. I know my promise to kill this woman is hot in my head right now.

"Currently, you've been awakened approximately 8 months, 1 week, 13 days, and 9 hours before desired time. Most of your supplementary programing is incomplete, your conditioning isn't completed same with a majority of your VR training, and we've have more updates to make."

Visions flashed before me just like before. I saw light figures in the shape of different foes, some I recognized and others not so much, and my bouts with them. I watched quietly as my body moved, but I didn't care more for the movements I was making in these videos RIKA ended up showing me. It didn't feel right for me to move like this and throw the punches and kicks I could see. These styles are not… precise? That's the word I'll use. They're not precise enough. So much energy is being wasted in most of these battles. The use of Ki as well seemed to be used in excess as well. The larger than life blasts are strange. Most of the styles I've used in VR Training don't feel right to me.

"Acknowledged: Replaying Sword training and kenjutsu simulations." RIKA spoke within my head.

I saw flashes of myself using swords now. Either one sword or two. I watched myself using knives on top of a spear. The movements my virtual self was close but still they don't feel precise.

"Acknowledged: I will record your natural reactions once you meet contact with your foe."

"Hmm," I rose my hand and looked up to the pod with 21 in it once more. I thought back to what she's done to me then to the fact that I'm nothing like the other "Androids" to date. They've been designed by Doctor Gero, and his woman didn't desire a being with more metal and cybernetic integrations than organic. I've implants and most of my changes range from my genetic therapy and hazards exposed to my body. I can breathe clean air and feel… I feel okay.

I stared at the woman in the pod one last time before I took a breath. "Very well." I muttered and turned away from the pod. It doesn't feel right killing this woman as of yet. I feel that there's more to this than I first thought. She's lied constantly to Doctor Gero. I had to make a note of this. Whatever the reasons she held it kept me out of his hands and his attention away from me while she worked.

"Why am I awake early?" I ask RIKA as I walked away from the pod. I reached down to a pad on my own pod and it closed instantly. I'm not sure how I know how to do this and just chocked it up as programing. I'd like to save this pod for later as well. You never know when a stasis pod that can sustain your body and help it grow will come in handy.

"Androids 17 and 18 are destroying the city above. If they persist the ground above crack caving in and burying our hidden base. Your power level is too low to stand a chance against them, so you must divert them away instead," RIKA explained.

"Why does this place matter?" I looked around the room. It seemed very basic if you asked me.

"This room is part of a hidden research facility that Android 21 designed under Android 20's attention."

"Android 20?" I questioned before flashes of Doctor Gero flashed across my sight. "Very well. Continue."

"Acknowledged. Androids 17 and 18 founded Android 20's lab that stored you, Android 21, and Android 16," I glanced back to the other pod behind me. "They proceeded to destroy the base same with Android 20. Android 21 predicted this would happen and escaped safely with yourself and Android 16 in tow."

"So Android 21 created a research facility and somehow escaped a surprise attack from Android 17 and 18 to this facility without even a scratch or complications," I registered for questioning later. I know that Doctor Gero is a genius to create what he has. In my memory banks I can see a list of contraptions and inventions he's invented throughout the years. He had contingencies in case he was found as well. I scanned the videos in seconds and took in the information they shown same with the "glitch" in the system as well. His safety features were deactivated before the attack and I can see a signal being released from the camera feeds as well.

I glanced back to Android 21 and couldn't fight the smile from cursing my lips. "So she set up the good doctor. Tell me what this Android 20 wanted before his… deactivation by 17 and 18."

"Acknowledged: Android 20 found you as defective from lack of results. Android 20 was beginning preparations towards assimilating you're biomass into his "perfect" creation. You're blood and body did reach his notice and the fact that you are a new organism from Android 21's efforts. A new kind of race never seen before and recreated from your original structure which you have retained. Afterwards he would take control of your project to create an android from the remainder of your bio-material dubbed Android X."

"Okay, I understand now." I shook my head and walked up to the pod labeled 16. I looked in and saw a very familiar face. I remember him from the visions well. "What is he doing here? I thought he died… after the androids attacked and killed Android 20 the first time." I just noticed that every time I had a question or desired knowledge and answer or information would flashed before my eyes or fill my mind in an instant. RIKA would also respond accordingly.

"Android 20 decided to keep him and turn him into an android akin to that of Androids 17 and 18. He planned to test this against you in due time, but before his deactivation he turned away from the project to give to Android 21. She modified him akin to Android 17 and 18 as a separate project. He requires approximately 4 months before safe for activation."

"Very well." I felt a sudden bump and the ceiling above creaked. I looked up and took a breath.

"Structural integrity is at 32%," RIKA reported and showed me a simulation of what will happen once it reaches 0. I don't like the idea of being crushed by rubble.

I looked towards the door out and walked to it.

"Approach the light Mayze," RIKA said once more. I glanced to the left to a light. I rose an eyebrow and approached it. My sight came alive and a small indent on the walk suddenly glowed gold. I reached for it and placed my hand on top. The gold spread across the wall in a big rectangle then shifted to the left. My sight died down and before me I saw two swords in metal case.

"These KI Blades are yours. They are designed and created to fit your original fighting style," RIKA said implying I was a fighter before I was captured and used swords as well. That's good to know.

I reached for the swords in a metal like scabbard of sorts. I looked down to an indent on the belt on my waist and pulled it towards it. The blades instantly stuck the belt on my waist. My coat… faded away then reappeared over the blades. The flap of my coat gave way for the sword tsuka to show. I reached down and took hold of the tsuka of the sword. I drew it and held it up in my right hand. It was light, almost weightless. I drew the second and held it up to the light. One is shorter than the other strangely enough. Both are made to resemble Japanese katana. Well one can be called a Katana while the other is closer to a wakizaki.

I frowned and moved the shortest blade to my left hand and longest to my right. The blades are the same silver light brown coloration along with the Kashira which is black and in the form of an orb for both. I can see the energy circulating through it up to the top of the sword. That's where the similarities end. The hamon on the katana was more erratic in design like a wave changing frequency at the most irregular of intervals.

The Wakizaki has a constant and steady stream in comparison when it comes to the hamon. The ito wrap for the katana is black and its samegawa red. For the wakizaki it's white then blue. The katana has two blood grooves while the wakizaki does not. The kissaki for the katana is in a kiriha-zukuri mold and perfect for thrusting. The wakizaki doesn't have a kissaki and is flat instead. The wakizaki has tsuba that is pronged with four points and copper like color. One is obviously razor sharp being the katana and the wakizaki is dull but denser.

"One for attacking and one for defending," I considered before replacing them back to their respected saya. The katana has a black one and the wakizaki white. It's made painfully obvious that each blade is made with a specific purpose in mind. My original style encompassed me guarding with my left and aggressive retaliation with the right.

Fascinating.

I've so many questions and curiosities but no time to ask.

I winced as I felt a pressure around my waist and looked down to my darkened blue pants. It's close to black but it's not. My trench coat is dark blue with dusted grey sew within the cloth. It's not cotton or any material I can recognize. I leaned down and checked over my black boots as well and tied them down. Looking over my trench coat I noticed the red ribbon symbol on my shoulder. Underneath was a platinum grey undershirt. I reached back and grabbed something. By the fell it had to be a hood of all things. I pulled it up over my head and suddenly my long collar under the hood came together from front of my face and shielded it from my nose down. It provided pressure to the back of my neck and cheeks like a mask. I reached up to the visor over my eyes and followed it. It's clipped to my ears. I felt something leading back to my neck but stopped. Best not mess with my modifications. They're on key areas on my body after all.

I pulled my hood back off my head and my collar came apart. The visor clicked and I felt it's pressure off my ears. I pulled it off and looked it over for a moment. It's red in color but my vision isn't red with it on. I pulled them back on right when I heard crash from above.

"We must hurry." RIKA brought up the structural integrity once more and its gone down.

"Very well." I looked down and my coat closed over my chest by itself and glows as if sealing. I felt it tighten over my body and bulk around my shoulders and core. Forcing my muscles up like this will maximize my power output. I can tell without my visor showing my power level to increase up 200 points. Still if my clothing can do this I wonder what else my affects are capable of doing. I thought to the two above moments from destroying this base. I probably wouldn't care normally, but the answers to my questions reside her. Android 21 as well.

'I think you're really cute.'

Her last words I can recall resounded in my ear. I took a breath and turned towards the door out. "I'll take care of them."

"As I said your power level…"

"Power levels don't matter RIKA." I told the AI almost instantly. It was like it was rehearsed. "What matters is what you do with that power and how you turn the power of your opponent against them."

"That's the Crane Hermit School Yin style," RIKA recited and she'd be right. While most of the schools uploaded to my memory bank are useless to me there's wisdom within each.

The door opened instantly. "Follow the directions to the exit." Arrows appeared in my eyes. I turned to follow them down the hallways.

"I've created a simulation of the proper actions to take to lure the renegade 17 and 18 away." RIKA showed me her plan to gain their attention and where to run through the rubble. I saw a way to lay down tracks as well that I took note out. It seems that the Androids are close to equal strength and by the numbers much stronger than I when you're accounting for might.

"RIKA what are my abilities when it comes to physical enhancements and battle feats," I asked. If anyone knows my body better than I it's the woman that made me what I am or her AI built for me.

"You have the ability to focus your Ki to enhance your strength and speed. You can charge and fire ki projectiles. You can erase your presence and once charged you can enter into stealth camouflage." I saw images of my body turning near invisible before me. "Your abilities before capture include limit breaking. You can surpass your current limits at the expense of fatiguing your body."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Data not found."

So there's more. RIKA's knowledge is just that limited at the moment. I'm sure I'll find something somewhere. "RIKA bring up the specs for my targets."

"Acknowledged." I felt my right arm raise and my VITO come alive. A virtual interface came to being before my eyes.

"Weakness," I said next.

"Acknowledged: Uploading."

The interface changed and a list of the structural weakness for each machine shown before me. "They have a kill switch?" I questioned. I noticed a chip in their brains if activated could shut them down same with a nuclear bomb in their chests. "If I blew them up that bomb would detonate," I noted. It would take three cities with it as well. It would also go off if I happened apply too much blunt force trauma on top of this. "If I hit them in the chest hard enough it could trigger the bomb as well. That's why you'd rather I lead them away then?"

"Affirmative: We cannot run the risk of them self-destructing or the possibility activating their self-destruction sequences by force. We must move them away towards the mountains to the west."

"I see," I rested my left arm on top my swords in their metal saya that seemed to integrate with my clothing. It's like all one entity and glows in my senses. This is impressive to see and I wonder just what the extent of the capabilities of my gear can reach.

"RIKA, how far does your control over my body go?" She lifted my shoulders moments ago while she was adjusting my…

"HULL. This is HULL and it's armor integrity is at 100%," she filled me in on what these clothes are. This is my armor, and she can read my thoughts. She lifted my arm to allow her body to show on my VITO's Virtual interface (VI). "I can have partial control over your body and its functions from secreting endorphins to moving your arms. While awake your body is you're to move and…"

"Limit you're control to just my senses please as well as controlling any fluids that change my perceptions. I need you capable of slowing time for me."

"Acknowledged: I shall limit control and await your command for a boost of adrenaline."

"Thank you," I said but made a mental not to question RIKA on all these acronyms she's using. I walked up to the exit out which happened to be a simple door once I got to the top of maybe three stories worth of stairs. I looked around the door to the hand scanner. I place my hand on top and my hand glowed. The door opened and wind blasted past me.

"Let's get this done," I said as I pulled my hood over my head.

"Acknowledged: Initiating Hunter Protocols."

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering that time period this happens well only one way to find out and that's by reading on. The Timeline on the other hand is the original timeline aka the Mirai Trunks time line that was Univerally Nuked in Dragon Ball Super by Xeno. I found that this timeline has more potiential for change than the one we all know and is infamous or famous depending on which side of the fandom you're on.

If you have questions that won't spoil what's already been revealed then I'll answer them willingly.

Pm with questions as well or where you'd like to see where this might go. I've plans involving maybe elements from DB, DBZ, DBS, and finally DBGT. Loved GT no matter what anyone says and it's not because of SSJ 4... mostly.

Thank you for reading this far and if you like or don't like what you read please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked through a door to the real world. The world that has passed me by throughout the years. Finally, after maybe 15 or more years I'm finally walking this world once more. I wondered a bit while I walked through the research center what I'd find up here. With my own eyes and not through some vision or simulation I've can see everything. This wonderful light and these wonderful sights. With my eyes peering through the doorway I see…

"RIKA was is this?" I asked my AI as I looked around the strange area. I saw bras of different sizes and colors around me same with other articles of undergarments. I could see dresses in the distance and one on the ground being yellow with black poke-a-dotes.

"This is a woman's clothing store," RIKA answered easily.

"Ah," I looked around the store with people around me cowering from the explosions. "I thought so," I sighed as my eyes traveled from one corner to the next. I expected to step out of an important government building or a mountain overlooking the city at the least. Not this. I can't fathom why Android 21 built a hidden Red Ribbon Army Research Base under a woman's clothing store. I'm not sure what to feel about this other than it being surprisingly effective. I mean, the store is still standing compared to many of the other buildings I can see outside the glass windows. Maybe she thought of this after all what woman wants to destroy a clothing store for women? What man wishes to waste their time destroying a store that doesn't sell clothes for him? I know I wouldn't do this. It wouldn't feel right.

"Scanning," RIKA declared and my visor lit up. I saw every life form around me including all their numbers. It seems to two of the women here have second heartbeats and irregular hormonal patterns. They're pregnant and only about a month or so along at most. The building is weakening with every blast in the distance via the structural integrity meter and percentage as well. I can see what most of the materials surrounding me happened to be composed of being the clothes that are mostly leather in the section to my left and cotton to my right. I can see just how much the clothes around me are worth, and much more. A vast about of basic information pertaining to my surrounding area was shown before me. "On command I will scan and provide insight of the surround area," RIKA clarified for me answering my question before it could even cross my mind.

"I see." I walked out the store past a couple people. All of them are humans. All the saiyans on this planet are dead according to my memory banks. Frieza's men are all dead… No there's one remaining the survived Son Goku's assault. He used some manner of technique to appear before Frieza. Android 21 scanned this technique eagerly while Doctor Gero didn't. I have this in my memory banks as well as theory on its usage. Despite this though I drew my thoughts back to Frieza's soldier. He's hiding in the nearly destroyed North City as a construction worker. There're maybe more though according to my scans and beings like this superior to the common human can be useful to me. Though for now best I stay on course and hunt for the Androids.

"RIKA: Scan for targets," I ordered my AI.

"Acknowledged." Two dots appeared on my visor and I turned my attention towards them. I saw their numbers above their shapes. I'm not sure which is which, but one's marginally stronger than the other but only just. I didn't see any simulations involving flight so more than likely this ability is lost to me. It could be a part of the supplementary updates I'm lacking as well. Either way I've got to remain grounded this entire time. Not sure why but I prefer not being capable of non-vehicular flight. It's a bit unnatural I suppose. Then again nothing about me is that natural.

I took a breath and felt my KI reach into my legs in waves. Back and forth my energy fired from the top of my shoulder, along my back, through my core, and finally into my legs. With a burst of energy, I shot from one patch of rubble to the next towards my targets. The scan came to an end during my trek across the destroyed remains of the city towards the explosions, but I could still make out the Androids clearly. It seems what ended was the digital information on my visor instead of the bright pattern from when I'm sensing energy. The androids are visible to me without the visor. This will make this all the easier.

I came to a halt behind a car once I came upon the Androids. I reached for my katana noticed the woman first. Android 18 was firing at a building for some reason with 17 standing on a wall watching with his arms crossed as she destroyed everything before her. I could see human lives slowly turning dark in the chaos and with every blast.

I need to stop this.

Examining the two they're about what the system says they are. Both are around five feet 6 inches tall with a slim build much like his twin sister. Both have straight shoulder length hair but 17's is black where 18's is blond. Both of them have blue eyes much like that of Android 21. I noticed he wears a woman's accessory under his hair. Ear rings to be exact that are hooped and golden. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck, black short sleeved shirt with the Army's log on the left chest, and has white long-sleeved shirt underneath that. The young man has a belt with an oval golden buckle holding up blue jeans with a tear about his left knee. Just below that belt was a leather brown one with a gun holstered on his right hip and pouch on the left. 17 wears lime green socks plus blue and white sneakers.

"Handsome young man," I admitted before turning my attention to the girl next.

Slender and curvy, she's the same height as her brother. She has ear rings like her brother on her ears. She dons a blue denim vest and skirt with the Army logo on her back. She seems to wear black tights underneath her skirt and I can make out a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt past her vest. She has brown boots and a brown belt around her waist. It's hard to make out much more than that with her back to me. Her physical visage shown in my visor though.

"Beautiful voluptuous woman," I said next and ended my analyses there.

I felt my mind calm down once in started moving from cover to cover. Suddenly I saw flashes of… something. This didn't come from RIKA. It originates from somewhere different.

"I recommend you fired a bolt at 17 and then…" RIKA started but never finished.

"RIKA, let me handle this," I told the AI as I approached a bit closer to my first target. 17 was the closest and I know their every structural weakness and fail safe. I can do this without much of a fight.

RIKA when silent for a moment before RIKA responded with a typical "Acknowledged."

I felt my body calm down in ways I never thought possible. I watched my heartbeat scanner drop well below normal human limits. "Self-Initiating Stealth Mode," RIKA said as I walked up towards the androids with ease. I could actually feel my presence fade into obscurity from a meager 2000 down to less than 2. It was the same power level as most of the humans around me, mostly the children.

According to my memory banks these two have the same senses of a human beings. Acute sight, hearing, touch, taste, but normal senses of smell strangely enough. They're enhanced to pick of the faintest of disturbances, but they don't seem to utilize them. I can see with my scans over 25% of their core life hunting functions aren't being utilized. That's a major difference that will play in my favor that's for sure. They too have human emotions. I can tell from the satisfaction tacked on with that euphoria they're experiencing from causing pointless destruction.

If they feel satisfaction, which is in line with happiness, that means they can feel anger, hatred, and more prominently fear. If they can feel pleasure seeing that their sexual organs are still present and have been used, that means they will feel pain on top of this. Pain receptacles will be of use to me as well. Their human nature will be their undoing. Plus I'd prefer not to fight and would rather handle this quietly if I can.

I drew my katana and stopped right behind 17. He hasn't noticed me at all making this almost too easy.

"Careful," RIKA warned me. "You can't cut or stab him in a way that can direct them into self-destruction."

But I can injure them to the point that it makes them volatile though. That's what I need in the end especially from children like this.

"Come on 18 it was just a clothes shop. There's others ya know." 17 said to his sister. "I do not recommend attacking at this close of range. You…"

I held my sword level and reached for my Ki within. I felt my strength bolster and with a single step drove my sword into 17's back. I felt a bit of resistance at first but my blade slid in with ease once it passed by his metal reinforced skin. "Gah!" he gasped as my blade slid smoothly into his body. I seems with my katana I don't need that much power to drive it in through these Androids. My power level at the moment is sitting at a steady 50,000. This will be a good start.

'RIKA: Start out by limiting my power draw to 50,000 please.' I thought keeping my orders internal until the moment Hunter Protocols are reversed.

"Acknowledged: Limiting max draw." RIKA responded evenly.

"What the Hell!" I glanced over the side of 17's shoulder at 18. I took note of the shock on her face mixed with fury and worry for her brother. "Who the fuck are you?" She yelled and rose her hands to blast me. I noticed energy building within her palms and forced 17 in front of me as a shield. 18 hesitated showing empathy for her brother as he gasped again from the slightest of movements from my sword. A very human emotion I might add. 17 remained still and radiated surprise but was also horrified at what he's witnessing. He saw the sword sticking out his body and seemed moments from a panic. He's acting like he's never been stabbed, cut, or seemingly critically injured before. I'll change that quickly

"Let 17 go and give him back!" 18 demanded and I shrugged. If she wishes for me to let him go and give him back I can do just that with ease.

I pulled my blade out from 17's body, but I slashed upward on the way out spilling a bit of liquid out of his body during. I charged my Ki and breathed as I used a Ki suffused kick in the back sending him away from me towards 18. 18 quickly caught her brother with a grunt and looked over his back for no reason. They should have scanners and easily see that most of the damage to him is cosmetic. I avoided most of the major internal organs within with that stab same with when I slashed him across the back. It was right through the metal reinforcement just enough to draw blood but not to deep to slice into anything major.

I rose my sword and swiped it downward to get the red blood from Android 17 off it. I sheath my sword and looked down upon them with my arms crossed. I'm not sure why I did this, but it felt right.

"17," 18 looked over her fellow android… brother I mean. They're twins, and siblings kidnapped from West City is seems according to the memory banks. Fascinating, they even have names. Well aren't they lucky. I don't even have my original name. 18 glared up to me with her hand up to blast me. She faltered for a moment once she spotted something of note on me. "Red Ribbon," she scoffed and charged her energy. "Did that dumb old man send you?" 18 questioned me, not that she's in the position to question me.

"RIKA: Scan for escapes." I said loud enough for them to hear me.

"Acknowledged," RIKA responded.

I dropped down to the ground and shot towards 18 to test the reins. Almost instantly she was in front of me. I felt pain quake my body as I was shot backward from the blow. I stopped once my back hit a car and wedged into the metal. I sighed and looked over my HULL. It just dropped down five percent from the blow. That hurt but not too much. I'm sure without my HULL that would have caused much more damage to my body. I rubbed the back of my neck and climbed out of the car. At this strength I feel I can cut them, but their speed is above anything I'm accustomed to yet. That's what these tests are for though.

'RIKA: When 18 attacks send me a boost. We need to slow them down. Take control of my bodies Ki generation as well," I said to my AI. I've quickly noticed I'm not accustomed to this body or how to use KI fully. I tried to build it up and strained to control it, but it shot up once I felt 18 move. I tried to lower it and during that opening she struck me. I've seen it done by building it and covering the body with it like that Super Saiyan phenomenon that three saiyans have done so far, but I don't see the point behind that. If I can make my Ki unleash in controlled bursts I can combat these two for longer until I wear them down mentally.

"Acknowledged: I understand your aim and it will be done. Taking control of KI core and keeping steady at 5000."

I pushed off the car and drew my wakizaki in my left hand. I turned my off side towards them as 17 stood to his feet before me. 'RIKA: Scan."

"Acknowledged: 17 is mentally compromised and his body has taken unfamiliar damage. His strength is studded by 25%. His energy field encasing his body has been breached. Will need to attack more to disperse leaving them open for **Lights Out**."

"Lights Out?" I questioned and RIKA showed me a simulation of the Androids shutting down but how is wasn't clear.

"Data incomplete. Unable to finish projection without necessary update," RIKA reported and I sighed.

"Very well." Regardless of having an incomplete way to shut them down it starts with this energy field the surrounds their body. They have this field originating from their reactor cores, their synthetic skin overly the can restore in time, and finally the metal underlay beneath their skin to shield them from slash and bludgeoning damage. They've more defenses than myself, but will amount to nothing once I take them away. These two can feel pain and it hampers them like humans. I can use this to my advantage. "RIKA: Record their movements and keep scanning. I'd like to get used to my body." I leaned forward with my power level decreasing to five.

"Let's kill this guy," 17 cursed me as he faced me. He was panting from the stress applied to his receptacle and the breach in his body. I missed his reactor core because of his strong skeleton structure and defenses but if I get a second back stab in I'm sure I'll pierce it then.

I took my mark and so did the androids.

"I don't know who the hell you are sword freak, but we're killing you." 17 growled as he took his stance.

"We're gonna blow you away!" 18 declared a seemingly ruffled at the fact I stabbed her brother by the looks of my scans. That comment though reminded of something else that can blow.

I glanced to the side and shot out from my spot. "RIKA: Give me bursts of 50,000 with every step."

"Acknowledged." I shot through the buildings and the debris and made my way out of the city.

"You can't escape." 18 taunted from the side. I glanced to the side and she threw a punch. Suddenly her fist slowed down a bit. Enough for me to judged its reach and trajectory. I felt my body spark and lean back a bit just shy of her fist hitting my chin. It shot underneath. I turned my eyes to her and reached for my sword. Time resumed and I drew. She rose her arms. My sword vibrated suddenly and slid into the flesh and metal of her arms. Her eyes widened and she grit her teeth before backing off so I can keep moving. I sheath my sword after that musing at that I just saw.

'RIKA: What was that?'

"Your sword can vibrate at frequencies fast enough to break though the molecular bonds and in theory cut through anything composed of matter," RIKA replied drawing a smile to my lips. I'm going to admit, Android 21 is making it extreme hard for me to desire her death. Theses blade, these clothes, this body, and this visor are amazing. Even RIKA is quite fascinating. I could do without the tail though.

"Gah," I grit my teeth as I felt blow to my shoulder sending me to left towards a wall. I dropped my feet into a skid and faced my attacker. I rose my hand up and caught a punch with my left and parried letting it flow past me. Suddenly I felt something burst within me and my hand lit up. I heard a crackle and arcing within my fingers then a sound effect like a shot rang firing that hand away from me. 18 grit her teeth and backed away from me as I drew my sword forcing her back. With that opening I shot back into the air and landed into an abandoned building through its windowsills. I watched as the both of them met and 18 grabbed her hand for examination. I narrowed my sight on her and it instantly magnified for me to see a blackened mark on her clothing.

"RIKA," I called as I lifted my hands up to look at them. I clenched my fingers and rose my eyebrow. "What was that just now?"

"Data not found," RIKA said but my visor lit up for a replay though my eyes. "You're body generated a concentrated stream of pure energy in the form of electricity. It reached up to 75 million volts on instinct during you're parry and reacted in tune with your counter. This has not been recorded in VR training or a factor we could have predicted. Many powers you hold are unknown to Android 21 before you're capture and more. I will record and stored until updates are complete."

"Very well," I said as I dropped my hands. I leapt back just as they jumped into the building after me. I took to the darkness and shot from one room to the next. I made sure to make a very nice amount of trails from one room to the next. I made one leading upward through holes in the celling and down via the stair case at the end of the hallway. I made my way down and waited in the middle of the hall three floors down. 17 chased after me without 18 in tow. According to my sense she decided to run upward to find me instead. I smiled at him and crossed my arms once he saw me. 17 shot at me without hesitation through the hallway. I walked towards him as he approached with my hand on my sword. 17's eyes flowed towards is and I stepped up to the right out of his sight. If you focus on an area hard enough and move at speeds fast enough you willingly give yourself tunnel vision. Even more so when you're mentally compromised.

I rose my hand and took note of that felling from before. I stepped and shot my hand out towards him. 17 shot to the side at the last moment just as my hand arced with electricity once more and crackled. I rose my elbow and shot it back impacting his wrist forcing it to flow away from me. I stepped forward once more with my leg up. I could see his leg raise and stopped his kick with a knee to his thigh. I brought my foot down across his knee but that barely fazed him. I rose my right arm and blocked and crushing uppercut forcing me back. 50,000 points worth of speed is enough to keep up with my slowed perceptions but not damage him with blunt force.

I made a note of this and shot away into a room and down a hole, but made a blast mark on the hole above me before dropping to the first floor. I shot to the hallway and the room opposite then jumped back outside leaving them inside to fine me. With this opening and time to breathe my thoughts turned to the adjustments. "RIKA what minimum power level do I need to dodge their attacks at least last minute if I know where they're coming from plus to cause blunt force damage?" I asked.

"One million at minimum. Because of current limitations you are only capable of reaching 5 million but both android are constantly at 30 million at the least." So they're six times stronger and faster than myself at max. Sounds like good odds.

"When you slow my sight again jump my KI to one million. When I attack jump my ki to one million. When I evade jump to one million. Ensure to cycle the ki into those specific areas I need to complete the movement fully then empty my body once the movement is complete. Outside of that keep it steady at 50,000 for when I retreat. Keep it compressed within my body and don't cover my body with its aura."

"Acknowledged: But that will keep your current defense constant," RIKA warned as RIKA brought up my current HULL at 55%.

From what I've gathered from the memories these aura shield of theirs soften blows for them but at the expense of using up energy. Keeping it compressed in the body will make my Output much quicker and seamless at that cost of defense. I can parry and evade well enough to keep myself from being hit. I shook my head at my AI. "That's no issue. They have to hit me first and make it hurt." My body is durable that's for sure, but I don't wish to test how durable.

"Found him!" I heard from above during my walk away. I smiled and shot back away towards the mountains. I felt my sight slow suddenly without warning and nearly stutter stepped down into the ground. I barely caught myself from falling with my free hand. "Gotcha."

Pain shook my side as I shot upward and hit a wall. It was a broken and cracked wall and my body went through it with ease from the kick. I fell to the ground and groaned. That hurt but I've felt much worse than that. If anything this pain is making me feel alive unlike ever before.

"Not yet," I heard a taunt above me. I opened my eyes to 18 above me with her hands pointed at me. She smirked at me thinking she's gained the upper hand. My sight slowed once more and my ki jumped. With my hand up I pointed it upwards towards him and charged my attack. Simultaneously we fired our blasts and they met. My blast through hit the side of hers causing its trajectory to shift and land next to me instead about 10 feet away. Analyzing and Scanning is really working for my benefit.

I closed my hand and pointed two fingers at her with my KI building once more. KI and something else as well.

"Recording," RIKA reported as KI and some other energy grew within. The small orb of light on my fingertips turned away from his blue into red. 18's eyes widened and she shifted away from me. I calculated the speed she moved and the direction she was moving. I shifted my body close to her and stopped just a couple meter in front of her. Her eyes widened and I fired a concentrated beam of energy towards her. She move forcing me to miss her chest, but I did get a shoulder. 18 cried a bit as my beam pierced into her shoulder forcing her to twirl away. She grabbed her shoulder and accessed the damage.

Fascinating.

"Damn you!" 18 cursed.

I waved at her and shot away from her making my way back to the mountains. I heard 17 land next to his sister and in time follow after me. "RIKA when you slow my sight…" I felt something suddenly behind my eyes and I blinked and my sight turned red. Red with the area round me turning grey and black.

"Report: Abnormal amount of blood focusing around optic nerve and eyes. Adrenal glands out of control. Regulating…"

"No," I said quickly to the AI. "Record for evaluation and application. I want this effect instead of the last ones you've used." It feels more right anyway.

"Acknowledged," RIKA responded evenly.

I headed towards the mountains, but I don't know where to go. I came to a halt in the middle of an intersection with my right arm up. "RIKA: Map," I said and a map of the city my VITO's interface came alive before me. It shown me a map of the city as well as the area about ten or so miles outside the city limits. I'm about five hundred meters from the outside of the town to the mountains.

"Who are you anyway?" I heard to my right and saw 18. Her shoulder was stained with a bit of red as 18 stood on top of a car glaring down on my angrily.

"Some new android sent to kill us for killing the good doctor." 17 took my left opposite of 18. He stood with a soaked wound right about where his stomach should be. He was on the street in a stance. Looking at the specs these two don't really have the martial arts training or training experience that I have. While my VR training isn't complete I've logged over 103 hours of battle knowledge and simulations out of the desired 5000.

"Well you're not that good." 17 mocked me I guess forgetting that I stabbed him and stood up to him without anything close to his power levels. "You had that jump on me and couldn't even stab a guy right."

"Speak of which," 18 glared at my blade in its saya. "What kind of sword is that?" I noticed a red stream falling down her fingers.

'RIKA, these android's bleed?' I asked her within my head.

"Affirmative. They require blood to survive but a protective layer of metal lies underneath their synthetic skin to quickly coagulate their blood keeping it contained. The blade you've used and energy you've manifest though appears to carry with it lasting effects. It's negating their basic safety functions."

'I see.' I reached for my wakazaki. Suddenly my vision turned red once more and something told me to move. I rose my hand up with a burst of ki and my left fist impacted with something. I shot my fist up and with a burst of Ki stepped back. I watched as a shocked 17 past by me. I gripped my katana and swiped it towards him. 18 shot at me and stopped my hand with her palm. I watched her hand come around and shot under it in the knick of time. I saw flashes of a technique and followed through with it. I drew a circle of my hand and 18's body followed with it doing a flip and landing on the ground on her back.

I sheath my sword and shot back to get some distance. My training and experience seems to get me the edge I need to match their strength, speed, and agility. The ground cracked with the power behind my step back. I watched my PL (Power Level) fall back down to 50,000.

"What the hell was that," 18 yelled at me. Instead of answering I jumped back and continued my retreat to the mountains.

"Amazing," I heard RIKA mutter. "You're strategy is working. You are overcoming them even though you can't reach a quarter of their potential."

"As I said, power levels do not matter… thanks for the reminder by the way," I muttered as I slowed down in the middle of a rocky wasteland. 17 and 18 are behind me. They stopped I think to get their bearings before coming to finish me off. I walked over to the bushes to the side and ducked in.

"The odds of discovery is 87% like this. Why are you trying to hide?" RIKA questioned.

"Watch," I said as I stilled my body as I've seen in the simulations. The VR training I remember the most involves more refined ways of combat. It's not all frontal because that's easy to grasp. Now the finer arts of cloaking yourself isn't one. In the training I was taught how to conceal myself and fool the senses of my target or my… my prey. That's the word that came up the most. My Prey… I like that. It's like I'm the predator lying in wait.

"Damn it, where did he go?" 17 cursed as he landed before me with 18 behind him.

"Reminds of me of that idiot Gohan. He just keeps running and hiding like a coward," 18 stomped down. "That ass ruined my shirt with that throw! My shoulder as well," 18 whined through grit teeth.

"At least you didn't get stabbed by him," 17 growled at his sister.

Now they're fighting amongst each other? I shook my head at these two. I gripped my sword and leaned a bit forward in the foliage. 'RIKA highlight their energy core and reactor please,' I told my AI as I took up a rock. I burst my Ki myself to 75,000 and tossed the rock upward and waited.

"Acknowledged." My visor lite up and I watched as two areas on their bodies glowed. One above the stomach and one to the right of the bomb. I missed 17's before but I'll correct that. Still I don't want to hit that bomb so maybe I can change my target to something else.

'Highlight what controls flight,' I readjusted.

"Acknowledged." The reactor above the stomach was the only target that lite up now. "Alert: this core if damaged could potentially cause automatic self-destruction sequences to start," RIKA warned me.

"True," I agreed with my AI. "Or if damaged it could cripple their energy usage. Their energy fields are also at the optimal percentage of 45% or higher to sustain damage to the core without causing a meltdown. Their chips as well," I pointed out with their spec showing in my visor. "Is there a way activate those without damaging them?"

"Scanning… Scanning… Will update with more information gained," RIKA announced.

'Very well,' I responded and turned my attention back to these two in the middle of their argument still.

"We should just glass this place then. Maybe we'll get lucky and take his life instead of just an arm," 17 suggested in the blank tone both of them seem to have much like myself. 21 so far is the only android I've heard that has tones that change depending on her emotions.

"What fun is that? Maybe we should just hunt him down. It's been boring since Trunks disappeared," 18 huffed. "That little brat of a punching bag."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." 17 teased.

I remained crouched down with my jaw dropped a bit. Are they seriously doing this in the middle of a conflict? I shook my head at them.

18 rose her hand and blasted an energy bolt towards him to which 17 just simply leaned out of the way of it. "Whatever. Let's just…"

CRACK!

That rock I threw dropped behind a rock foundation in the distance. Almost on cue the two primed their attacks and blasted the foundations. My vision turned red as I burst out from my cover and drew my sword. My sword slide behind the ankles of 18 as I pass by her. I twisted around and stabbed my sword into her back through the reactor. I watched at her energy shield dropped into critical levels. Her core burst. The remainder of her energy shield floated her core just as it began to fade. I pulled my sword out and noticed an indicator on my visor rise up.

I kicked towards 17 just as 18 gasped from the attack. He must've heard 18's cry because he twirled around with his hands coming up. He rose his hand and primed energy to blast me, and I grit my teeth as his full 38 million built up within his hands. I'm too close to dodge it being only three feet away and with my sword up to stab him. I reached for my wakizashi to block the blast. I braced as 17 blasted me but the energy didn't push me back. Instead my sword seemed to slice right though it with ease.

"Continuing Energy Drain." RIKA stated. That bar on my visor lite up once more and grew. I was absorbing energy with my sword. "Report: Power Charged."

The shock effected 17 than myself. I can tell once he let out a harsh "What!" then gasped when I ended up stabbing him in his left leg. I drew the sword out letting the pain take him. I rose switched and stabbed him in his reactor as well just like I did 18 but he evade while pushing my sword hand away. I twirled around and landed a sweeping kicked to his feet forcing him to drop to his chest. I sheath my wakizashi during the kick and planted my hand into the ground. I rolled over with my katana in reverse grip stabbing him in the back just above when I did before and this time I didn't miss. I rolled over his back to the opposite side of him before taking to my feet.

I sheath my sword before firing away to the side then jumped out down behind a rock. Just as it was blasted away by both of them I ran off the edge over a cliff. I drew my wakizashi and stabbed the cliff face then jumped off to the other side and ran away once more utilizing 1 million with every single step away. I jumped back to the opposite sides after that.

"RIKA: Scan and report."

"Acknowledged: Scanning: Battle report made." I rose my right arm and my VITO interface came up. The damages that 17 and 18 sustained have dropped their power drastically. The damage to their cores as well not only restricted their flight but a vast majority of their combat systems. Energy generation took a hit. Their senses are all but shot as well. " **Lights Out** route discovered. Uploading simulation." I watched this simulation with my sword in hand. I scratched sides of a couple rock faces down and made easy to follow trails for Androids 17 and 18 to follow. Trails even a baby could follow.

"With current electric ability lower the voltage by half. Place your fingers on these five points and deliver a short stream short circuiting their systems. This should activate their shut down protocols." RIKA showed my exactly what to do and where to hold them. It's basically from the back of the head and firmly. I watched the simulation play out, but I found one part strange. In the simulation I walked towards them as if they couldn't see me."

"RIKA: explain please."

"You have absorbed an amble amount of energy to Charge you. You can know utilize stealth camouflage." RIKA showed me another simulation of me activating this modification that works through my HULL. It turns transparent like most stealth fighter ships of today but concentrated on just my body. It will refract light and make me appear translucent but not invisible. Still though this seems very useful in a pinch.

I heard them cursing me as I made my way around a couple of the cliff faces in a gentle walk. "RIKA: Scan."

"Acknowledged: Reactor cores for 17 and 18 in the red: Will need two weeks and four days of time to restore without proper assistance. Their flight has been locked same with most of their capabilities. They're now you're equal in strength and speed at half strength." RIKA reported instantly.

"Strength I don't need. They underestimated me." I turned back and climbed up to the top of a cliff with ease and watched as they stuck together to get a grip of their situation. "RIKA where are their mental states right now?"

I looked away as they blasted a rock face though it was weaker than before. Though strong enough to collapse the large rock foundations still. "Never mind. I've a good idea." They're shooting almost anything that moves right now. That's desperation if I've ever seen it. I sat down above on my ridge and watched as they actually followed my trail. I smiled down at them.

"This is strange. According to the data this shouldn't be possible." RIKA reported to me as visions of most of the defenders of Earth like Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, and Krillin have fallen to the might of these androids. I sneered at that fate of Yamcha though. Maybe he'll redeem himself this time around. "How is it that you can do this? Overcome while being severely underpowered in comparison to most of these beings."

"Because they fought the Androids head to head," I started off with. "You don't need to fight an opponent to defeat them. These two are more human than you'd think as well. They care for one another. They've become accustomed to being in power and so would never expect to be assaulted in this manner. Once that power is taken away most animals tend to panic much like these two without flight."

"I see," RIKA responded as RIKA scanned the two below me. "They are still dangerous. Do you plan to kill them?"

"No," I said earnestly. With my mind working at speeds that can only be matched by a super computer I've quantified many of the possible scenarios for the future. This world needs to be protected that much is for sure and I'm not going to grow stronger without more powerful forces. Those forces need to be fought with my own and these two can me useful.

"Acknowledged: Changing parameters from elimination to incapacitation."

I crossed my arms as this prey of mine watched their backs while following the markings. I wondered what they are talking about.

"Acknowledged: Activation directional microphone. Raise the VITO." I did as RIKA said and the VITO came alive. A part nearest my wrist pulled out and glowed like tesla coils I pointed my hand towards the pair.

"I don't care 17! This is bull shit!" 18 roared at her brother. Her voice is full of pain, anger, and more importantly that desperation I've noted from before.

"18 just calm down and watch out from him!" 17 rose his voice and I crossed my arms.

"Watched out for him? 17 he's hunting us. We can't even fly now!" 18 yelled.

"There's two of us and one him! We can kill him if we calm down!" 17 sighed.

17 doesn't even sound remotely calm. 18 barely could walk right now from me slashing out her ankles and I practically cut off 17's leg. They're severely injured, have no reactors, can't run, and out of there element. I walked to the side of the rock foundation and made my way down to attack and wear them down. I got what I need. I've got two children that are in way over their heads. I thought on it and they're only 17 or maybe 18 years of age. They've lived without worries and without limitations. They've destroyed what they wished and took what they wanted without consequence.

"It's time for a change," RIKA said.

"Acknowledged," I responded. I stepped off with my katana in hand and walked along the top of a ridge and glanced down upon them. They foolishly walked back to back with five feet or space between each other. I moved parallel with them. I took a breath before picking up a rock. I sent it flying to the side across from me. They just about reacted but remained still. That's what I wanted. "Activate Stealth Camouflage."

"Acknowledged," RIKA responded and my visor lit up.

I jumped up just as my body became to fade away. I could see through my own body for a moment until my visor shifted into a green shade. I could see myself but with something like energy ebbing and flowing throughout my body. I landed softly between them as they looked around. They turned towards me, but I remained still. I waited until their backs where facing me before moving. I took a breath and with a twirl my blade slaRIKAd clean through the upper backs of the two puncturing the right lung for 17 and left for 18. Just as they reeled back my stealth camouflage deactivate.

I shot upward to the ridge above them as they coughed and gasped. They don't need to breathe to survive, but I'm sure that has to hurt.

I sheath my sword and watched as they shot their eyes towards me. Without air their movements will be slower. Their vision will start swimming within a couple minutes.

"Wh-Who are you!?" 18 coughed as I looked down upon them I turned my back and walked away as response to gain a new position instead.

"RIKA: What just happened?"

"Stealth Camouflage modification is experimental still. Once you attacked it drained you're charge and dispersed," RIKA reported. So, I can only move while using it and have only a single attack I can use before it ends. I made a note of that.

I wandered around my prey for five minutes until the lack of oxygen began to affect their motor functions. I notice them beginning to panic further on top of this. They decided to stay in place instead of moving after that five minutes. They sat down back to back in the middle of an open area to which I saw as an invitation.

"It's recommended to wait until they shut down." RIKA noted.

"Noted," I said before walking out of the rocks and shrubs into the clearing. 17 was the first to see me and rose his hand up. He fired a blast at me and I rose my defending weapon to cut it in half. The bar in my visor grew. This didn't stop my approach towards them as well. I walked with a sword in each hand.

"What are you!?" 18 gasped.

"Surrender and I'll make it quick." I responded. I rose my katana and it glowed for some reason.

"Energy transfer complete: Swing your blade to release all the stored energy within." I rose my sword and smiled. So I can absorb energy with my left handed sword and release it with my right handed sword.

Fascinating.

17 shot bolts at me and I cut them in half with ease. 18 shot around and my senses easily tracked her. I rose my reversed my katana and slammed the kashira up into 18's wrist. Her speed has taken a hit without her energy. She can still move fast from her cybernetic enhancements but not fast enough. She's faster than me, but I can see every step once she's under my sight. I rose my foot and slammed it into her groin area away from me. I sliced another energy bolt and then kicked 18 in the face away from me. I faced her with my sword ready as she reeled back. She glared at me until I slammed the kashira into her head forcing her down.

"18!" 17 charged his remaining energy and I faced him. I whirled around, and the energy built within the blade fired towards 17. He winced and fired his energy blast at mine. Mine cut through his and hit him head on forcing him back. I still felt his energy so he's still alive. I noticed him struggling to stand. I sheath my sword, shot up to him, and then stopped behind him. I met 18's eyes just as I gripped the back of 17's head and held him steady.

" **Lights Out** ," I said and in a flash of pure electricity 17 turned stiff and finally limp in my grip. Whatever 18 saw must have horrified her because she dropped to her rear and looked ready to crawl away from me. I let 17 drop down before me and walked towards 18 finally.

"N-NO!" she fell over to her back in her attempted to get away. "Don't… put me down!" She cried as she fell to her knee. I stepped behind her in a vanish. I placed my left hand on the back of her head. "No, please! Not the dark! Not the…"

"Sorry," I stopped her right then and there. "But **Lights Out**." My hand arced with electricity silencing her harrowing cries and pleading. I don't like pleading I just realized.

I took a breath as I looked down to my downed prey before releasing her.

"Mission Complete: Excellent work Mayze. You've exceeded all expectations." RIKA commended me for a job well done. "Now we can cut out the detonation devices out with your sword. I'll show the procedure and where to cut. Then you can finish them."

I picked up 18 by the wrist then dragged her to her brother. I picked his burnt body next to drag them west towards West City. "I'm not going to kill them or take these devices out myself," I told RIKA.

"There is no one else but you. Android 21 is indisposed leaving you," RIKA countered.

"Wrong. There is one other person." I thought of Bulma Briefs.

"I see… very well. There is an air ship within the capsule under your coat."

I reached up and pulled my hood off my head and let my hand scrape against my short hair. The line of the coat opened just as my collar separated. I watched as some manner of steam shot out from the opened folds of my clothes. The pressure on my core and shoulders ceased. These garments felt normal after that. I reached into my coat to a pocket and pulled out a single red capsule within. I rose it up and pushed the top. I tossed it a moment later. I've seen this done many times from the probes that watched the Briefs family for years. A ship, well more like a rocket jet, appeared before me. I walked up to it and looked it over.

"Placed them in the undercarriage. I'll open it." A compartment underneath opened and tossed the two within without much care. Their machines compared to me so can take this sort of punishment. I jumped up to the cockpit and rested back in the seat. "I'll get us to Capsule Corps within the hour Mayze."

"Good… also I think I've found good name or maybe a title to go with Mayze."

"What should I call you?" RIKA asked again.

I thought of what I've done and the purpose Android 21 seemed to design my programming around. Only one word came to mind. "Call me Hunter. That'll do." The ship started up and blasted off with Capsule Corps as our destination.

"Acknowledged."

"Let's go through a play by play of the conflict as well." I've noticed a couple changes and differences here and there interestingly enough.

"Acknowledged: Replaying."

I leaned back in my seat as I replayed everything one step at a time.

* * *

A/N: I came up with the idea of an under powered fighter that survives more with skill than might and this is my attempt. That's mostly what I'm aiming for and it started before Hit from DBS. I do find his moves cool though. I love to add minor characters into the fray and this story is no different. Most of his conversation with the AI is internal through out the chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I've looked over the briefing enough to understand that she's the key. The key is human in form with a heart of stone, but even the strongest stone cracks and crumble under just the right pressure. With the current disposition humanity has on Androids I need to build trust between us.

Trust: The belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.

It's integral for the coming future.

 _Tesla: Update 2832 paused. Beginning reawakening sequence._

I felt my simulation of the bout between androids 17 and 18 ended the moment I exited the school before the mountains. It was the 23rd replay I've seen and from a different angle on top of this. Rika logging into the ocular programming for both of them so I could experience the hunt through their eyes. The Hunting Protocols RIKA mentioned left me a bit exhausted once I rested in my seat. She started the plane I don't know how to pilot and fixed the navigator on Capsule Corps headquarters. Once I began the cool down she placed me into a rest mode of sorts. My mind was active, but my body was still to recover from the stress. I don't fully understand as if yet though.

 _Tesla: Reawakening core bodily functions._

The peaceful silence I basked in was suddenly and immediately filled with the hum of the engine of our aircraft. The blasting nose of the rocket propulsion system in the back pierced my ears like nails hammering into my drums. Underneath my finger tips I felt the rattling of the ship forcing its way through the air. Turbulence from the gravitational pressure and winds as we reentered the atmosphere of the planet. This plane is capable of small time space flight. We exited not to long ago to sail fruitlessly though the vacuum of space into an angled diving upon West City. Approximately two hours faster to travel this way then forcing the shop through Earth's Atmospheric pressures. I can't complain. A four hour flight turned into a 11 minute instead.

 _Tesla: Activating supplementary systems._

I felt warmth behind my eyes and took a breath before opening them. Through the transparent shield of the cockpit I could see a cone forming in front of the airship. We're reentering now it seems and the turbulence is getting worse. The sounds as well are becoming progressively annoying.

 _Tesla: Activation complete. Supplementary Updates paused._

I felt warmth return to my arms and rose them over my chest a second later. I leaned back in my chair and cry seed my right leg over my left toe relax a bit more as we shot down. I wish I knew how to fly this thing myself, but RIKA seems to have it all handled. I closed my eyes as new information swirled within my mind. I learned much all of the sudden during my rest.

"I've began the rest of your updates that include knowledge of the world, history, use of different machines and technology, different languages, and many more specifications we've yet to install." RIKA answered my unspoken question.

"So these updates you're installing aren't necessary for survival like with the fighting programming and protocols then?" I asked.

"Affirmative," she replied.

That makes sense I suppose. Time is of the essence and history lessons or even understanding their language wasn't going to assist me with incapacitating androids 17 and 18.

"Android 21 logged in case of emergency to have hunter protocols and necessary branch programming ready for update for speedy deployment."

"Very well," Android 21 truly thought of everything then to keep this… mission moving forward. "can you tell me how many updates I do have left?"

"Acknowledged: 1472 updates remaining. One in queue and paused until next REST."

Another acronym I assume from the manner she used it. I logged for later still question her on what all of these mean same with Hunter Protocols. I can see they have something to do with how I handled my two targets. It was unlike anything they've witnessed before or what I have logged in bouts between the fighters under son Goku. Most of them are forward with strong emphasis on martial arts. I in the other hand didn't care for such using trickery and evasion to come up on top. I used powers I didn't know I had as well. Even my updates during my REST held no knowledge of that beam I used before. It wasn't normal Ki of that if humans or saiyans that I've compiled during my REST.

Speaking of which. "RIKA what is REST."

"Acknowledged: REST: Restrictive Evaluation and Systems Testbed. It's a state where all peripheral body functions are deactivated to allow the body to focus all energy on recovery and growth. The mind is placed in a hypersensitive state where it processes 100x normal boundaries. This will allow the storing and process of information to circumvent seamlessly with little to no effort. During this state we can troubleshoot your body and reply memories in milliseconds."

"So my body rests hard and my mind runs faster," I simplified the part that seemed the most useful to me. I can feel pain so my body's condition is apparent to me.

"Affirmative."

"Very well." I leaned back in my chair with West City coming fast. The ship slowed gently until we were gliding though the air. I'm a bit curious of this Bulma Briefs now that we're very close. From the memory banks she's logged at around 46 years of age currently. My VITO came alive suddenly, so I extended my arm out to see what's going on. The interface came formed before me with a human form and very comprehensive piles of information to show to the side. The from came together into what is Bulma Briefs from my memory banks.

"Oh my," I muttered from an interesting discovery that even caused me to uncross my arms. "She was pregnant with another after Trunks but lost the baby?" I took note of.

"Another boy if scans are accurate," RIKA reported.

"Hmm, are there anymore female lovers of saiyans with children I don't know about?"

"Affirmative, Mrs. Son Chi Chi was pregnant before Son Goku's death. Would you like to know more?"

What I found most curious is the fact that there's more to begin with. From the memories Son Gohan never had a sibling to raise from Chi Chi meaning she lost the baby just like Bulma, but RIKA reports that there's more to this story. RIKA didn't ask if I wanted to know more when Bulma's lost child was involved but Chi Chi's she did. Could this child still be alive to this day.

"Data not found… level four encryption discovered." RIKA said.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that parts of my memory and programming are locked from access for the time being."

"Hm," I grunted just a bit unamused by this information. Android 21 has restricted RIKA from having everything it seems much like myself. My past is still unknown same with my abilities. All of this will need to be pieced together in time I suppose. While I wish to curse that woman, I can strangely understand her position. What I don't know currently has nothing to do with my current task. I can't be mixed up with too much information while this state of ignorance is what's keeping me focused on what's to come. "Very well," I relented in the end. I'm positive in time we'll find out more when its consequential.

I put my arms down when I spotted the large Capsule Corp logo in the distance. "Bring us in for a landing RIKA."

"Acknowledged," she responded then proceeded to follow through with my order. RIKA landed the ship softly in the middle of the grounds for the compound. Most of it was empty and abandoned. "Welcome to West City," RIKA said like an old GPS. I'm not sure how I know what one sounds like interestingly enough. Once the plane shut down RIKA opened the cockpit.

The air outside sucked and blasted my hood back a bit. I shook my head and tugged my hood back on over my head. My collar clipped together over my nose and mouth once more. I pulled myself out of the Cockpit and hopped down to the ground. I watched as memories of a younger Bulma Briefs and her family enjoying their time together at a pool in the distance passed through my visor. Simpler times I guess but matters little to me.

"RIKA, the compartment." I stopped at said makeshift android storing space.

"Acknowledged."

The hatch opened revealing the two before me. Each beaten and bloodied but seemingly asleep as if nothing happened. I grabbed the two by the wrist and dragged them out until they fell to the ground unceremoniously. I thought about being gentler but dragging them like this isn't harming them in anyway. It won't cause unintended self destruction either according to the scans. It'll be fine after all these things are less human or organic than I am. I don't need to give them the same courtesy as I would bio-organic beings.

I pushed out my senses and found the minuscule Ki of a human to my right. I turned towards it and saw a shadow duck swiftly out of sight. She's seen me and is desiring to hide. I wonder why. Despite the fact s I walked towards the only life form I can sense within the nearly destroyed building. This place has seen better days that's for sure. In my memory banks this was like habitual safe zone for endangered animals with gardens of green. Flowers decorated this area, and everything was tidy and neat. The androids caused this which is a shame. I'd like to see this place in its prime outside of bot memories.

"RIKA: Scan."

"Acknowledged." The net like interfaced spread out taking in the information about this building with even a bit of its history shown as well, but more importantly the highlighted form of my target. I walked towards it with the two dragging behind me. She noticed is as coming towards her and ran further into the building. My scan picked up a couple traps and pressure plates. Someone's been prepping for an evasion it seems. I moved through the traps with ease and even deactivated them as I went to the follow her down. I stopped once my target did with her only a couple meters away.

"Mrs. Bulma Briefs," I called out to the woman hiding behind a corner. She didn't emerge for me when I called her leaving me puzzled. Should I go to her or be forceful? Should I get on my knees and beg? I'm unsure of how to go about this.

"Acknowledged," RIKA said to the rescue. "I will prep socialization updates for install next REST. Repeat as shown." I list of words appeared before me to read off.

"I mean you no harm," I started in a very calm tone swimming with energy as well to get her to calm down as well I assume. The sentences to read off also carry with it tones and different octaves to use for maximum effectiveness. "Mrs. Briefs I've taken care of Android's 17 and 18." I said to her with a tone that's both halo and relieved as if a nightmare has just ended. Still she said nothing but she did glance over the corner of her hiding spot.

More words appeared so I continued. "I was about to finish them off, ending this nightmare, until I noticed they have nuclear devices in their chests. If I had blown them up or caused too much damage they would've detonated taking me and a city with them. Can you remove the bombs as well as possibly reprogram both of them?" I waited in the middle of the garage I've found myself in. I waited to nothing and frowned. This isn't working.

"Y-You actually did it?" I heard her voice from over the corner. Speak of the devil maybe I miscalculated.

"Yes ma'am," I said to her.

She hesitated to come out from her hiding spot, but once she saw the two androids I held in each hand her eyes widened as she came out from the corner fully. "That's actually them," she gasped as she approached me. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at me. I wondered why until I followed her eyes to my Red Ribbon army symbol on my gloves and shoulder patch. "Who are you?" She questioned. "And why are you wearing a hood indoors?"

A good first question and strange second one. I looked this woman over and mused on her age versus her appearance. She's still quite attractive. I wondered what she tasted like for a moment until a scent on her assaulted my senses. It made me want to back off that's for sure. It was like she was marked are something by… Of course, Vegeta mated with this woman and so marked her as his. It's faint but still there. It's making her a but undesirable for the part of me that's saiyan and another two I can't pinpoint. I feel like I can do better than that a mortal female like this. That's what I feel. Maybe it's the God in me. Both the kiaoshin and Majin.

She's kept in moderately good shape for a woman dealing with a human destroying threat like the androids. Should I continue domination despite most of me rejecting the idea? Why am I thinking about this anyway?

"Acknowledged: assuming control of hypothalamus. Lowering hormone secretion." RIKA to the rescue. I'm quite relieved to have a tool like this.

"I'm… Hunter. Mayze Hunter." I said loosely. Bulma looked that she didn't believe a word I just said and crossed her arms. "I'm wearing a hood for my own protection as much as yours." I don't even know what I look like still. It's a bit peculiar that I'm not the least bit curious of my appearance and yet want no more me else to see it.

I pulled the two androids before her. "These two will wake up soon. I'd hurry."

This made her grimace and take the attention off me. " Oh right. Follow me and… don't try anything," she warned me.

"No promises," I said with a soft yawn a moment later still reading the lines RIKA sent me. They're working well so far. According to the profile this is the best I've way.

Bulma huffed and walked away. She looks good in sweat pants that happened to be a bit tight around the rear and a simple gray Satan shirt. I looked down and watched her walk. Bulma probably felt my eyes on her form and glanced back periodically but that didn't stop me from looking down. It's not like she could see my eyes or face anyway.

"Are you part of the Red Ribbon Army?" Bulma asked.

"You could say that," I said earnestly. I have the colors and if anything, its an organization that could come in handy. If I can revitalize that RRA then I can only imagine the sort control we can have over the world… or that could be the Doctor Gero programming talking; the world domination anomaly. RIKA supposedly erased his programming, or so I thought. For all I know she probably tweaked it instead. I need to question her about it later.

"Are another Android?" Bulma questioned firmly demanding an answer.

"Again, you could say that. But I'm not the same as these two in any way."

Bulma snort at me. "Yeah like I can believe that. How do I know you're not lying?"

"The fact you're still alive for one," I pointed out causing her face to crutch up for some reason. I believe this is called a grimace I believe. She can't fault the truth behind my lines. I could kill her right now. I could step behind her in the split of a second and twist her neck from front to rear before she her body could even keep up with what happened. There'd nothing she can do to stop me since I'm physically stronger than her and she doesn't have anything her to pacify me. Her daring son Trunks isn't here right now to protect her as well. It's logged that he's been missing for two days now thus making her murder all the simpler. If I left the body out for him to see he'd be so distraught and confused that I could slip in behind him and cut off his head. Saiyans are one track beings and hard headed. Killing them isn't difficult as long as they don't use their brains and focus more on their warrior and primitive instincts.

That's not my mission and I've no desire as of now to initiate my Hunter Protocols once more. It wouldn't be logical

"I-I see. I suppose that's true. If you stopped them then you must be very strong."

"No, not really. I'm severely weaker than the both of them and outmatched on the power scale to even Son Gohan when he was alive," I confessed to the woman myself. RIKA's lines didn't show instantly within the first two words she spoke like before. RIKA left it up to me is the only reason that makes sense. This is the first sort of human interaction I've had in over 17 years, and I need the experience built from time. I might as well get most of my talking out of the way before too late.

"That can't true. Then how did you defeat them?" Bulma asked aghast.

"Superior tactics," I answered in the simplest of tones. "They're human and care for one another. I stabbed one and the other grew sloppy same with the injured one. I continued on from there, one cut or stab at a time with my sword, until it became too much. Guerrilla Tactics I believe the phrase is. I've only needed a max of 50,000 points of KI to cut them and 1 million to dodge their attacks. Slowly but surely they fell before me in time."

"I…" Bulma appeared to be a bit speechless from this. I watched her numbers increase same her emotional state become slightly unstable. Emotions of anger, shame, surprise, and disappointment according to the scans are being inflicted upon this woman. I can only assume what thoughts, feelings, and memories are plaguing this woman right now to feel this to the point of becoming compromised in such a way. "So you hunted them or went assassin on them or something?"

"Or something." I said dully. My visor lite up suddenly and the scanning field pushed out around the compound. 'RIKA?' I thought as I took a step.

"I'm scanning for the notes Bulma Briefs has on the time machine. They carry a specific energy I'm having trouble picking up, but we must secure and scan them for research and replication for a later date," RIKA responded. The memories of that second part of this mission of sorts that was updated into my memory banks.

'Why,' I asked her. 'What does this machine mean to me and why would it matter to me?'

A figure of RIKA came into being before me in my visor suddenly. "We picked up a time distorting anomaly same with a rip in the reality of this world. Imagine the power of a black hole but controlled and managed for our means whether it's travel across theorized infinite dimensions or through the universe itself."

I honestly mused on this for a moment. It's very interesting a point I will admit and made my lips arc a bit. Every advantage helps. 'This machine can make travel not only easier but more continuous. If it can slip through space and time that means theoretically we could use it to transport ourselves across the universe in the blink of an eye.' I summed up.

"And with it we can travel to the same reality that Trunks Briefs has and in theory many more. There's very important data works that possibly survived in past times we can use if procured. The same with resources." RIKA brought up a list of these resources I found a bit confusing. Most of them I've never heard of so more than likely they originate from off world. One I recognized well though.

'Vaisick,' I mused once I saw it pass my sight. 'The metal from the majin realm. The Realm of the Demon Gods.'

"Affirmative. Potential funds and power to increase the scale," RIKA almost teased in my ears. "It sounds quite desirable."

I felt something in my chest that I couldn't make out. The thought of gaining more power, funds, and opportunities to expand myself has me feeling something. Whatever this is though RIKA is playing on it which I don't like… But she's right. It does sound desirable. 'Very well,' I agreed with her calculation. I'm curious now if the time machine's effects could be miniaturized and used as an attachment to this VITO.

"We will need more data to see." RIKA said.

'Very well.' With that RIKA signed out from my visor clearing my vision. I finished that step before only or conversation taking only milliseconds to complete. Her connection with my mind is quite intimate.

"You know this is very unexpected. Androids attacking androids? Man, today is a different day." Bulma sighed with her hand on her head. She came to terms with her demons after a long breath. She led me to a room with a table in the middle of it. It was dark at first until she turned on the lights. The room was very run down but serviceable. "You said they might wake up soon so I'm going to need your help with ensuring that they don't. I'm going to assume you have their original schematics," Bulma turned to look at me.

'RIKA?' I asked.

"Acknowledged: I'll upload to a computer of her choosing."

I repeated this to her and Bulma rose an eyebrow at me. She pointed to it and I looked at it. MY VITO came alive and the computer turned on. The blueprints uploaded in moments before us and I nodded to Bulma. "H-How did you do that? My server is encrypted! My dad was the one that… How!?" She looked at me for answers.

"What she doesn't understand is Android 21 has long had access to the Capsule Corp system for the last four years. It took a 3 to crack her defenses though," RIKA clarified but I didn't repeat her words this time. Instead I just shrugged.

"You have what you need." I walked around the small lab. "I've damaged their reactors."

"Their what?"

I noticed the computer screen changing and so gestured towards it. "The design of these androids doesn't include infinite energy. They actually have energy reactors capable of recharging though energy absorption. It's possible though multiple means: Solar, kinetic, radioactive, and many others. Even hitting them can recharge their reactors as you can see," I pointed out. "Infinite energy doesn't exist but with the right matter in the right containment field it can give the illusion of it."

"Wow," Bulma inched towards the screen. "Dark matter?" She questioned a bit before shaking her head. "Doctor Gero was both a mad man and a genius. I.. I need to examine this design." I noticed her numbers raise again but this time akin to excitement.

"Indeed," I muttered loosely. "I've damaged their cores restricting their flight and they can't use energy blast if they were to wake up. For the most part as long as I'm here they're harmless."

"Wait, what!?" Bulma was in my face with a finger in my face. "Are you telling me you attack their core with Dark Matter in it and even breached it!" She glanced back to the screen. "What a nuclear device in their chest on top of this!"

"Uh, yes?" I confessed a bit unsure on how to handles this sudden fit of emotion. She's upset with me despite knowing that I've taken down 17 and 18 for everyone.

"You're just like the rest of them. Fighting without forethought! You could've been killed or worse took our planet with you!" She rose her voice to unnecessary levels and the reason behind it is unfounded. I noticed her sorrow growing running parallel with her rage.

"Mrs. Briefs," I said calmly, and her eyes widened my input. She blinked and turned her head away from me, but I still caught the tears moments from the sides of her eyes. "I knew where to stab them to prevent any leakage of Dark Matter Mrs. Briefs. It was done in a way to prevent them from using their energy. The dark matter is meant to recharge their reactors in case of emergency. That amount alone would only consume at most three cities so please don't worry. I don't plan on die as well," I added in before taking a soft step back away from her.

"I…" Bulma turned away from me. "Sorry," she sighed deeply. Bulma retreated back to the screen and sat down at the terminal to scan through the blueprints. I pulled 18 up first and laid her down on top of the table in the middle. With 17 in hand I wandered to a small cart and placed him on top of that. I rolled him next to his sister.

To think that two children, teenagers at that, could cause this much damage. They've taken advantage of their superior strength and forced the human race under same with the defenders of the planet. Bulma had to create that time machine of hers and send her son out to look for a way out. Or maybe it was to send him away from a dying world. Despite this I'm left wondering how I can go about rebuilding this world. I've so much information in my memory banks and I've so many places to start.

"And this is the world you've been created in," RIKA reminded me. "You have an opportunity to build something here and throughout the galaxy. So many challenges and many people to fight."

I felt my body shiver at the thought of fighting someone powerful, but I'm pretty sure that's the Vegeta or Goku in me talking though. Android 21 did tell me she mixed the cells of all the full-blooded saiyans into my being. I'm thinking its not just Vegeta and Son Goku on top of this. I have a sayian tail on top of this. I wonder now where the Kaioh and Majin in me starts outside of this feeling of being better than Bulma from before. I could check in the mirror to see. I'm not sure if I look human or like a Kaioh, or whatever a Majin looks like. A Demon God… I like the sound of that for some reason. Being not just a god but a demon god.

Surrounded by foolish mortals like this.

"Recording," I heard within my ear.

I looked around the small room and to a couple books to the side. Might as well check for this time machine book RIKA mentioned.

"So tell me about yourself," Bulma said from her terminal. "I can't see what you look like with all that stuff on, but it'd be nice to know something about our 'savior'," Bulma enunciated hard on that last word.

"I was captured by the Red Ribbon army and experimented on for an unknown about of time," I started out as I went through the books. Physics books. Annoying. "On top of this I was recreated them into a different form of organism."

"Oh, well what do you remember?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing of my life from before. I know only my programming and the information uploaded to the computer on my brain." I checked a couple more books to nothing.

"That's pretty sad. I'm sorry to hear that," she said nervously.

"I'm not," I said blankly. "I don't know what I'm missing, just that it's gone. I don't know my name from before, what I did, who I was, why I did what I did, my crimes, or even my benevolent acts." I placed another book away. "I've been tested on and remember it well. They didn't null my pain receptacles during. That pain was unimaginable at times to the point I grew numb of it."

"That's terrible!" Bulma turned around in her chair to look upon me. "Why would they do that?"

I stopped just as I was about to take another book. "Because someone desires that I become stronger than a god," I said honestly.

Bulma scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Of course. First world domination and now trying to topple a god? Seriously?" Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. "So why did you take down these two? I'm not complaining, but aren't you three on the same side?"

"They're destroying everything and all they come across. You can't have anything to build upon if everyone is dead," I said simply.

"Oh, yeah I guess that's a fair point. They were out of control and I guess you were the contingency to take care of them?"

"Not exactly. I acted on my own choice," which is a half-truth. I didn't care much for the research facility, but RIKA has been very enlightening towards the importance of why I was woken up and the facilities importance. I plan to stay that way as well. "I've my mission as well," I stated as I placed the last of the books on the self. I scanned the room with my energy sight for hidden compartments to nothing. It's not here and the only computer is taken by Bulma. I looked up too many more floors above and other electronics and the wiring. When I was told I have energy sight I didn't except electricity to be one of these things. This place is bright and annoying to look at.

I clenched my fist and pulled back on the force allowing my eyes to shift and change in this manner. My sight minimized down to this room like a bubble of with me at the center. I can see Bulma as well with my sight. She's not as bright as her computer though. Her head is the brightest part of her body. Electric signals in her brain. RIKA told me her book is covered with an energy but not any that my visor can pinpoint. KI, electricity, radiation, and much more surrounds me. None of it is helping me. How can I find what even RIKA can't find with an energy she can't pick up?

Well, maybe I could like it up if I knew what other forms of energy exist. I can sense the androids unlike that of the other fighters. I can see them where others can't without my visor or RIKA. Maybe I can… I turned my eyes towards the two. 'RIKA regulate my sight please. I want to see the energy that 17 and 18 shares with Bulma Briefs that isn't KI."

"Acknowledged." First, I saw electricity in the room and on the being before me. That was lifted with us going through two more with layer after layer being stripped away. From the outside in I could see the energy becoming smaller and smaller until all that was left was something strange. I saw a circular orb in the center of their bodies.

"Report," I said. The entire room was dark around me same with the building outside of a couple places above me. "Push out," I changed my order instead. This sight pushed out further away from me and I saw these lights in the city around me. The lights are all blue though which I found fascinating. I glanced down to my chest out of curiosity and frowned at what I saw. 'My light is Black… Darker than black even.' Am I looking at my soul?

"Data not found," RIKA reported.

'Very well,' I relented a bit disappointed but still I can see three powers within this house that aren't spherical like with us. It's like an essence almost with a touch of what makes us. Maybe I can find them and see.

"And what's your mission?" Bulma questioned taking me out of my focus. I have an idea where these things are, so I suppose it doesn't matter.

"This planet…" I paused for a moment. "I don't wish it to be dead or destroyed. I will make dead or destroy anything that tries." I faced the woman. "It's that simple."

Bulma stared at me for a moment before turning back to her computer. "Why do you cover your face?"

"Why do you have a nice rear?" I returned.

"W-What!?"

I bit my teeth. That might have been the Vegeta in me that was talking. Looking at the logs apparently, he favored Bulma's rear and slim figure. He had complaints about her chest for some reason though, but I suppose that's his opinion. I felt my head hurt a bit as visions of a rocky landscape and red atmosphere flash across my sight.

I don't like this.

"Acknowledged: Memory regression halted." RIKA droned on once more.

"Memory regression?" I muttered but shook my head. It doesn't matter right now.

"It's a technique of the Majin Race. It seems to be responding to the Saiyan part of your physiology," RIKA explained.

"What are you talking about other there!? And were you actually staring at my ass while following me here?" Bulma yelled my direction. I felt a sudden desire to mess with her but swallowed it.

"I was yes," I admitted evenly. "It's been more than a decade since I've seen a desirable female. Forgive me for showing primal interest in you in such a manner. I'll limit it." I assured her.

"You'd better. Jeez. I know I'm still a good looking woman and I'm flattered and all but still. I don't even know you or what you look like."

I smiled a bit.

It's like she's implying she might humor me if I offered something. I know this isn't the hormones talking anymore, but me. Was I like this before I was captured or is this a part of the gene therapy? Well, might as well just see where this goes. 'Rika, during times of emotional change for me can you record please?'

"Acknowledged: I'll sustain recording as I have for the past four minutes." She responded.

"Mrs. Briefs, how long do you believe it would take you to reprogram and rebuild these two?"

"Eh, I'm not sure. I don't have that much here, but I don't know why you don't want me deactivate them fully."

"Because," I replayed everything I can gather on this woman and smirked. "Just imagine it. You take Doctor Gero's machines and turn them against their intended purpose to instead defend the planet and humanity. Theses Android have **near** infinite energy potential and capable of absorbing energy. They won't age like normal people as well."

"So basically, turn them from humanities destroyers into their protectors. Beings that can keep fighting until they're completely destroyed," Bulma pondered on.

"And you, Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp happened to be the one to spearhead this change and the reconstruction of the world; can you imagine with the lack of businesses in the world you can monopolize it thus assisting people everywhere." I faced the woman. "Your name would be everywhere."

Bulma bit her lip at this. "It can't be that easy," she dismissed me with a wave.

"History says otherwise," I noted and she huffed in thought.

"So reprogram them into our fighting force, but what about you?" She glanced back at me. "What would you do?"

"I'd keep them under control as well as ensure that this planet doesn't fall." And to do that we might need an army. Maybe the Red Ribbon Army at that. If Capsule Corp is brought back meshed with the Red Ribbon, the recorded equivalent of the world army from that dog of a president, then this world can be controlled on both fronts. After that move to the stars and… I shook my head.

Programming.

"I see. So you were created to fix the world I'm assuming?" She said with a scoff and tone full of sarcasm.

"In a way," I responded to her. I pushed away from the book case and walked to a wall that glowed faintly. I pressed my hand on the panel. 'Open.'

"Acknowledged: Hacking and opening."

The panel opened and within I saw a chip of sorts. I rose an eyebrow at it and glanced back. Bulma appeared to be a bit busy so I took it in hand and held it up. "Please insert into the VITO." I held my right arm up and looked it over. A portion of the forearm computer bracer glowed in my visor. I pressed the chip to in and it slid right in. "Downloading: Schematics, Blue prints, notes; all from the late Doctor Briefs."

I watched many of these blueprints pass by my eyes. Ideas for new ships for space travel, updated capsules, weapons, mining expeditions, and more.

"There's a message as well for Bulma Briefs: Storing." The message faded, and a map of the world shown before me. "Uploading to main computer." The research facility glowed red as everything was sent there.

Once finished I pulled the chip out and replaced it to the small compartment. Then RIKA closed the panel. I moved to another part room to nothing else. I need to search the rest of the compound. I can only assume that Bulma doesn't have the notes for her time machine on a computer else we'd have it by now. It's above me somewhere and maybe in a very obvious spot like a desk drawer.

"So you use swords huh?" Bulma spoke I think to fill the silence while I searched around.

"Yes," I put simply.

"Are you a fighter?"

"I wouldn't say that." I walked up to 18 and scanned her body. They both are so young and misguided. I can fix that. "I've been uploaded with over 17 different styles of martial arts and logged 184 hour of VR training."

"VR? Like virtual reality? And you trained using that? How?"

"I'm unsure. That's just what I've been subjugated to it and it helped. Though the real thing is different from the virtual. Those two would've defeated me in a frontal battle so I had to, so they say, use their own weight against them." I walked around to Android 17. His clothes are stained from blood and his face was like that of peace and rest.

"I see. A sword though. I never thought that would work," she pointed at my blades. "You're outfit as well, what sort of clothes are those?" Bulma stood up from her computer and looked over my clothes from top to bottom until her eyes happened upon my VITO. "Is that some manner of portable computer," she questioned.

"Somewhat. I don't understand it fully," I confessed. Bulma reached for it without my permission and picked up my arm. She studied the piece of tech delicately. She placed her finger on the panel and a small indent shot up. Light escaped it and gathered before us. She moved back in awe at the lights. The light gathered together forming the interface. It formed a sphere in the air, but not just any sphere. This was Earth.

"Wow this is different. The Red Ribbon is this advanced?"

"I'm not sure." I placed hand on top of my Vito and the small indent dropped down and the world faded away. "And I'll figure it out as I go."

"Wait, you know you were kidnapped, experimented on, have strange gear you don't understand, and doing things you probably don't comprehend. I could probably help you found out who you are or what you have and…"

"No," I dismissed her instantly.

"What," she looked at me confused. "Why not? Don't you want to know who you were?" Her tone was like that of curiosity. What is she trying to figure out?

"It probably doesn't matter much anymore, but yes I do. But I'd rather figure who I am myself Mrs. Briefs… and unless you want a kiss I'd back off," I grinned at her under my collared mask. During her questions she grew closer to my face little by little. I think with the aim of looking under my hood to get an inkling of what my identity is. I'm half tempted to have some fun with this if she wants to be that curious.

Bulma backed off a bit at that and walked away from me. "Man someone's bold."

I shrugged. It's not like my social skills are that developed. First time I used my voice was to speak to RIKA. While I don't necessarily mind this, being able to use my voice and all, I'm a bit uncertain of how to go about proper human interaction. Hunting my target is what I was trained to do mostly and my interaction with Android 21 don't go far with helping me in this regard either. I suppose I can just go with instinct for right now.

"So ten years huh? That's a long time."

"Not really," I looked back to the androids. Scanning them bit by bit. They've should've woken up by now. Lights Out worked well to deactivate their bodies but consequently their brains are shut down as well. That's why they haven't woke but and until their brains are active we can't reprogram and alter their programming. 'Is that correct RIKA?'

"That is correct. I recommend taking out the explosive devices first," RIKA gave me her input.

'I'd like to fix this first. Is there something I can do?' I thought.

"Acknowledged: Playing simulation."

I watched the simulation quietly. "Okay," I nodded. I reached down to their chests respectively. I closed my eyes and felt some manner of KI build within my stomach. It pushed past my back and I felt it bolster there before shooting to my temples. I took a breath and flowed down to the tips of my fingers. I pushed the KI into their bodies. I stepped back and scanned them once more. The KI I just used appeared to mend their organic parts but not so much the synthetic metal their bodies are made from. That can restore with time. I placed my index fingers on the temples of 18 first to administer a controlled shock. I saw her brain burst with activity.

"Activation complete," RIKA said. I reached over and repeated the same with 17.

I rose my hands up and mused on what I just did. I can heal wounds of an organic nature. Good to know. This ability isn't that of a saiyan or a human.

Fascinating.

'What kind of KI was that RIKA? It's not human in nature or saiyan."

"Data not found."

I sighed. It's always not found.

Bulma didn't seem to notice me which is good though. I placed my hands on their head and closed my eyes. 'RIKA can we terminate their programing from Doctor Gero ourselves?'

"Unfortunately, no. We can possibly hack into them and download but with our current capabilities uploading and deleting isn't possible."

'Download their memories and all reports. Cross reference any difference from now to them 17 years ago.' I ordered her.

"Acknowledged."

My line on my glove spread from my wrist along where the bones of my hand would be.

"What are you doing," Bulma was looking at me suspiciously. "And why are you touching their heads?" she pointed out.

I blinked. Does she not see the light coming off my hands right now from the download? I cleared my throat before I tried to come up with something, anything to tell her. "I'm praying for them," came out smoothly. I turned my attention back to them and the download bar to the side.

"Why," Bulma frowned at the two. "They're monsters that destroyed everything," she said behind grit teeth with her fist trembling from fury. She must hate these things to feel like this.

"These two are children given a loaded gun and told to have fun with their toys," I simplified.

"It doesn't change the face these "children' killed all my friends, my family, and destroyed everything they touched. I've half a mind to put them in a ship with a remote detonator on that bomb and letting them go off as fireworks," Bulma growled.

I rose an eyebrow at her. "That's very Vegeta of you to say," I muttered. At that quip her eyes widened at me. Then that shock turned sinister like a sneer.

"For a psychotic killer like those two why not. He was… Vegeta was a war-torn son of a bitch but he knew when to take care of business."

I can't fault her on that. He'd kill something if it was a threat to himself or his interests. Goku was more compassionate. Turles was much smarter than the both of them. If these three had banded together I can only imagine the destruction they could've wrought.

"And what do you know of Vegeta?" She glared at me.

"Everything about him from his time with Frieza up to the point he died."

"What!"

"I've much logged related to foreign beings from off planet," but its incomplete until the updates are finished. The last update was about Vegeta when he glassed a planet about two decades ago. "But I don't believe it matters right now after all these two have the same information that I do." I have much more than that on top of that, but she doesn't need to know that. "These killers can be of use to you and the people of Earth Mrs. Briefs."

"So you have information on even me?" She questioned.

"Of course." Why is she asking me that after I just told her I know everything about her?

"How much and in what context?"

I looked around a bit. "Where's Trunks Briefs?" I asked as a counter.

"For one how do you know about him?"

"I have information on you and Son Goku. That includes anyone and everyone you've associated with since the both of you seem to be the common denominator when it comes to matters surrounding the planets and it's threats. Your family is included in my memory banks."

"You have information on everyone!" I nodded from her loud exclamation. "What the hell is wrong with the Red Ribbon?" Bulma brought her thumb to her lip and bit her nail. "Wait," she looked up to me. "Why are you tell me so much? Wouldn't it be safer to keep all this to yourself?"

"Yes that's correct. It would be safer to keep you ignorant of what I know," I agreed with her easily.

"Then why are you telling me anything?"

"Because this is how trust is built," I stated taking her by surprise.

"Trust?"

I nodded. "I wish to work with you Mrs. Briefs to revitalize the world and secrets are historically proven to cause unrest and the destruction of governments, countries, relationships, and peace. I don't wish for that to be between us."

"Oh," she blinked at me. She turned back around and rubbed her head. "This is weird. I'm talking to an android that's actually civil and not homicidal. Who knew that could happen?"

"Android 21 did," RIKA answered even though Bulma couldn't hear her.

"Well, it's gonna take some time for me to do this. If you want you can rest in the chair or help me…"

"I'll assist you." I stated.

"Uh, okay then. Hey, why aren't these two more like you. Or better yet why are you like these two?" Bulma asked.

"Because we both have different… designers," I worded carefully. I wasn't created or build in the same manner as Androids 17 and 18. I was physically enhanced and bionic additions. For the most part I'm all flesh and blood but I can feel additions within my body reaching along my skeleton system and down into two very importable organs. Control the spine and the rest is yours to take. She made this body durable. I tell since those few blows I suffered from 18 and 17 barely registered.

It took a couple hours for Bulma to hack into their memory banks. She muttered to herself at how much of a genius Doctor Gero is among other things. I connected wires and such to them both and cardiac monitors and such to them both. Once my assistance ran it's welcome I opt to wait for her to finish her work without my interference.

Bulma seemed to work tirelessly on both of them. I watched them breathe softly asleep and probably having nightmares. Either way I found this fascinating to watch her work. This woman is passionate about her work that much is for sure. I watched her go into their programming and delete the information that drove them to kill first before anything. If she wanted to reprogram them before disarming that bomb I left it up to her. She's the doctor/scientist here not me.

During Bulma talked to me about me and what I know but I've kept my knowledge of Android 21 and 16 to myself same with the destinations of the different research facilities and bases in the world. The accounts for the Red Ribbon army are frozen but still there. They're full thanks to Doctor Gero. I'm sure they'll come in handy as well.

I decided to question Bulma next and asked her to tell me about life of humans and how they react to modern times. Bulma asked me if I'm human to which I could only shrug. Whether I'm human or not it probably doesn't matter at the moment. It's not going to help these Androids see the lighter side of the world. With the great fear they've put in people's hearts and minds will make this difficult to manage for the future. I don't wish to deal with trials being why I need something to can circumvent the law. I need the Red Ribbon Army to return.

Their reactor cores I've destroyed though will take some time to rebuild though. From what I've been told about a week if we had everything and two scientist that know exactly what they're doing. We don't have everything here and I'm not scientist. RIKA though could make it work for the both of us and I can get the materials we need from the other bases around the world. It wouldn't take that long. I can do it within two or so hours especially with RIKA helping me pinpoint what I need.

Speaking of need while I know her actions and what motivated them the memory banks tell me nothing of just Who Bulma Briefs is really.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman and took a seat at the feet of the table 18 is on. "Can you tell me a couple of your tales?

"Tales? What tales are you talking about?"

"Your stories," I spoke up ensuring to place a tone of wonderment and curiosity within it. "While I've much of what you've accomplished logged, I don't know your thoughts, feelings, and emotions before, during, or after your conflict. I wish to know your side of the story Mrs. Briefs and hear about what you have to say."

"My side isn't that interesting," she rejected me.

I tilted my head a bit. "Do you say that because no one ever heard your side or wished to hear what you had to say?"

"Tssk," she clicked her tongue. "You think you know everything?"

"No, that's why I asked you for your side," I countered swiftly. From my last update apparently neglected human hearts are the easiest to slip into. Bulma Briefs has been closing her heart from everyone for in the very beginning they didn't listen to her. I'm revealing that I'm willing to eager to hear her side of the story. I want to know who she is as a person, or at least for her to believe I do.

"Hm, alright whatever. Gonna be here for a moment now," she disguised her scanned desperation to talk to me. She will tell me her story and I'll trade a bit about me as well. It pales in comparison but a trade of information will make this easier.

How else is trust built after all?

"Through the trade of information?" RIKA responded.

'I know RIKA,' I said to the AI.

"Acknowledged."

* * *

A/N: Still working on what this character will evolve into for the future and who will be the catalyst. The multiverse of DBZ and DBS is convoluted. Once time travel was revealed the world changed. With two androids in this world with plans lets see where this goes. RIKA for the moment fulfills what Mayze can't manage with so many more updates to come.


End file.
